Jaune Arc, the Gamer of Remnant (rewrite)
by the konoha 2nd demon
Summary: Jaune Arc is blessed by the creators of the two brothers and made their champion. now let's see how Jaune as a champion turns out. there will be some mature stuff (lemons, swearing, and much more)
1. the elder gods pick you

**What's up internet land, konoha second demon here with another fanfic idea I had. I am already making a Jaune gamer fanfic but I am making another where Jaune got it from a god and a goddess. This one is also different since this Jaune is not going to have future knowledge or at least not all at once.**

_"you can't be a huntsman Jaune, it's too dangerous"._

A male of 14 years old was hearing that phrase go through his head over and over again. The boy was wearing jean, a white tee-shirt, and sneakers; the young man was named Jaune Arc. Jaune had come from an old family known for being warriors. Jaune had always loved hearing stories of his dad and his grandpa, and his great-grandpa, and so on. Jaune had always dreamt of being a huntsman, of being a hero. Sadly his dream was crushed by his parents who feared for his safety and forbidden him from any type of training.

'Why, why can't I be a huntsman' Jaune had screamed in his head as he laid against his pillow at night. 'all I want to do is be a hero like my family' Jaune complained as he laid. **"perhaps we can help"**, a royal male voice had said before Jaune was blinded by a bright flash. Jaune found himself in endless white space without walls. Jaune began to look around, he then began to yell "hello, can anyone hear me". **"yes we can hear, and please do not yell"**, another royal sounding voiced had said, only this time it was female. Then two figures appeared in front of Jaune, a man and a woman

The man was about 25 ft tall, he was wearing silver armor with a red cape, he had on his head a silver crown with jagged dragon like teeth, on his waist was a dark blue long sword. The woman was 24 feet tall, she wore red armor with some of the top breast plate gone to show her ample chest, she wore dark red high heel armored boots with armor going to her thighs, she had a crown made of silver with a red ruby in the shape of a heart as the center piece, she also had a spear with the blade looking like a bladed cross. **"welcome Jaune Arc, we have been expecting you",** the female had said.

Jaune looked at them and asked "who are you two, where are we, and how do you know my name". The female pulled Jaune into a hug as she saw Jaune still had angry tears in his eyes; she then answered **"my name is Aphrodite; the elder goddess of love, compassion, intimacy, and beauty; this is my husband Ryukin; the elder god of combat, honor, courage, and bravery. We know your name for as an elder god and elder goddess we know all the mortals, and to answer your final question, you are at our domain".** Jaune performed a standing bow and asked "if you are gods, why are you revealing yourselves to me". Ryukin then made 2 thrones side to side and a sofa chair across from them, and said **"have a seat Jaune, we shall explain".**

Ryukin and Aphrodite explained that they are the creators of the twin brothers of light and darkness; they have created them and granted them a piece of the universe where remnant laid but were angered by their actions and disregard of their domain, they then said explained about Ozma, Salem, and the four relics. Jaune was awestruck "you mean that this is really humanity's second try at living on remnant, my lord and lady", Ryukin answered "yes but we have seen what shall happen and we are sadden but cannot directly interfere with it". They then show Jaune everything that shall happen(season 1 to season7), **"as you see, darkness will rise and become a severe threat against the light, and so to fight it, we need a champion; a person with a pure heart, boundless courage; we need you Jaune as our champion". **

Jaune was shocked that these higher deities wanted him to be there champion. Ryukin then continued **"you see, we have crafted many powers each that sprouted and evolved into what we and you mortals know as the multi-verse, one of these powers is one that can grant you some or most if not all the others, it is called "the gamer", it is the power we shall grant you". **Ryukin and Aphrodite take out their weapons and cross them, a beam of light harmlessly hits Jaune and he sees in front of him a transparent light blue screen the size of a android tablet that read.

**"Welcome, you have been granted the power of the gamer which turns your life into a RPG videogame with a legit leveling system. Do you wish to undergo the Tutorial?" [Y/N]**

Jaune looked them to see them nod with a gentle smile that seems more appropriate on the face of a happy parent giving their permission to their child. Jaune then press the "Y" and a new screen popped up.

**"excellent, now let us begin with something simple, you are the gamer which is basically a video game character and as such you have stats, try saying "stats" to see yours"**

Jaune being curious about his personal stats said "stats". A new notification screen came up and Jaune looked to see what it read.

**Jaune Arc**

**Age: 14**

**Level 8**

**HP: 500/500**

**AP: 3000/3000 (locked)**

**MP: 500/500 (locked)**

**Title: the gamer**

**Primary class: civilian**

**Secondary class: civilian**

**Status: interested**

**Money: 2500 Lien**

**Strength: 10**

**Intelligence: 20**

**Wisdom: 25**

**Dexterity: 10**

**Charm: 4**

**Acc: 4**

**"excellent, now I see your stats need some improvement, but let's focus on how to do that later, let us see what skills you have; try saying "skills" to see what you are able to do"**

Jaune was planning on seeing how to increase his strength and dexterity higher so he can be a stronger warrior and huntsman. Jaune then said "skills" to see what he can do.

**Skills**

**Gamer skills:**

**Gamer mind-level max- negates mind control, illusions, and keeps you calm and collected **

**Gamer body- level max- turns your body into that of a rpg game character**

**Observe- level max- allows you to see a person or item's info**

**Multilingual-level max- gamer ability has granted skill to speak and read any language**

**Combat skills:**

**empty**

**General skills**

**Tactic planning- level 4- allows you to make combat strategies: 2.5% less time to make a plan**

**Mathematics- level 15- knowledge of math: 25% more understanding of mathematical questions**

**Biology- level 9- knowledge of human or faunus biology: 18% more understanding to body understanding**

**Chemistry- level 10- scientific knowledge of chemicals: chemical making 14% more likely to succeed**

**Activity skills**

**Cleaning- level 25- ability to clean homes and/or rooms: cleaning takes 45% less time**

**Cooking- level 30- ability to cook healthy and tasty dishes: able to cook up to 4 star dishes**

**Guitar playing- level 30- ability to play the guitar: able to play difficult pieces, serenading success increased by 20% **

**Dancing- level 27- ability to dance to music: able to dance tango, slow dance, ballroom**

**"wow look at those skills, sadly for you, you do not have any combat skills. You shall able to gain those skills later on, but first let us see the gamer's best friend; the inventory. The inventory is your own personal storage dimension that is categorized into different "tabs" such as: clothes/armor, weapons, food/drinks, usable items, materials, quest/ special items. Ryukin and Aphrodite were kind enough to give you a few presents which are inside your inventory; say "inventory" to see what they got you". Once in inventory, tab once to see what it is, tap twice quickly to immediately equip it**

Jaune was crestfallen when he saw absolutely no combat skills but he was pleased to see he was given something. Jaune then said "inventory" in front of him was a new screen the size of a laptop screen. The screen had 6 tabs with symbols on the left side going vertically, front top to bottom, the first had a symbol of a cuirass, the second was a sword, the third was a chicken leg and a bottle, the fourth was a bag, the fifth was a hammer, and finally the last was a star. Jaune then saw the clothes/armor and weapons symbols had an exclamation point so Jaune figured that his gifts were in those tabs. Jaune opened the clothes/armor tab and saw a 10x10 grid of slots on the right side and a see transparent visual of him with his arm by his waist and his legs a little spread out. Jaune saw in the first slot a pile of clothes tied with a ribbon, he pressed it and small notification which said

**SOLDIER first-class uniform with leather armor pieces**

**Rarity: uncommon**

**Origin world: world 3546; (codenamed: final fantasy)**

**bonus: +24% dexterity, light armor**

**do you wish to equip [Y/N]**

Jaune pressed "Y", Jaune was then covered in a light for a very brief period of time and when the light was gone Jaune was wearing new clothes. Jaune now had a sleeveless blue turtleneck sweater with the arc insignia on the right breast side over his heart, a pair of black cargo pants with the leggings openings tucked into a pair of black men knee high renaissance style boots with cross straps, Jaune also had leather shoulder pauldron armor, leather vambraces, and finally black fingerless gloves. Jaune was looking over himself in the mirror and liked what he saw. He then decided to see what weapon was given to him. Jaune re-opened the inventory and went to the sword symbol, Jaune then saw another 10x10 grid with the first space in the first row had a sword, which Jaune tapped once.

**SOLDIER first-class sword**

**Rarity: Common**

**Type: one-handed longsword**

**Damage: 12+(Str*1.5)**

**Origin world: world 3546; (codenamed: final fantasy)**

**bonus: customizable**

**do you wish to equip [Y/N]**

Jaune then decided to equip it and a sword materialized into his hand. The sword a common longsword with a curved hand-guard. Jaune then took a few test swings, he re-enacted common swings he had saw in books and from his father. He had swung his new swords for about five minutes when he saw a new notification screen.

***New skill (combat) created**

**-Swordsmanship: ability to properly use a sword**

**Swordsmanship-level 1- + 0.25% extra damage dealt with sword**

Jaune was ecstatic to finally have a combat skill in his arsenal. He then felt a something on his back and a strap on his chest which allow him to figure out that the item on his back was a sheathe for his sword. Jaune then heard a applause which caused him to turn and see Ryukin and Aphrodite clapping. Aphrodite hugged Jaune and said **"I take it you love your new ability".** Jaune answered that he loved it, Ryukin then walked up and said **"we are glad that you enjoy your new abilities Jaune but remember, you are given these to protect remnant, now allow us to grant you something else".** Ryukin and Aphrodite extend their right arm and with their palm pointed to Jaune, a gentle glow encased Jaune and he felt a great power course through him. Jaune then received yet another notification screen.

**"you have been given the ability to harness mana, you are now able to perform magic feats; such as shooting fireballs, lightning, and more from your hands, heal yourself or others, manipulate the earth around you, and much more. You are being given a few spells to start off your new arsenal, to cast a spell focus mana to either your palm or entire limb you wish and either vocally or mentally pronounce the spell's name.**

***available spells**

**\- firebolt; a med to long range spell that shoots a small ball of fire, 20 MP per bolt, 20 pts of damage plus 5 pts of burning damage every second the target is on fire**

**\- lightning; a med to long range spell that shoots a lightning bolt, 20 MP per bolt, 20 pts of damage plus chance of paralyzing effect**

**\- mana shield: a shield made of pure mana, 5 MP per 15 seconds it is out, blocks attacks and minimizes damage taken if the attack strikes the shield.**

**\- Summoning: ability to summon a contracted being, cost vary**

***available summonings**

**-None**

Jaune was looking through his spells before he focused mana to his left hand and makes a firebolt in his hand which doesn't burn it. Jaune dismissed the mana before he turns to Ryukin and Aphrodite and says "thank you my lord and lady, I am much grateful for these abilites". They nonchalantly dismiss his thanks Ryukin approaches and says** "Jaune we have given you our combine gift but each of us have a personal gift to you, for me I give you this". **Jaune was given a deck of card with images of monsters, dragons, and humanoids (yu-gi-oh cards), **"these cards are from another universe which in time and much training you will be able to bring forth these beings into the real world".** Jaune bowed to him again Aphrodite came to him and made a ball of light and gently pressed it against Jaune's chest and whispered into his ear** "my blessing is simple for you my champion, as the goddess of love and intimacy, I have quite **_**blessed**_** you with quite a remarkable size of your manhood. Now go forth and have **_**fun**_**".**

Jaune blushed and finally a portal was opened and Jaune was ushered out with a final goodbye and good luck. Jaune looked around and saw he was in his room again but he still had his new gear and weapon. Jaune tried to make a fireball and he was able to do it quite easily, he dismissed it and laid down again and turn onto his side where he saw 3 book that have never been there before. Jaune looked at them and saw a note which read_ " a final gift to you, our champion. As the gamer, you are able to "absorb" special books that grant you skills. The first allows you to make "dungeons". They are pockets of realty which contain hostile monsters that you can fight and kill to "level yourself up". The second book is catalog for your sanctuary, each gamer (yes you are not the first) has a their own pocket dimension that houses a building such as a tower, castle, mansion that you own as your own personal sanctuary and as such you are able to modify and decorate it as you wish. Finally the third shows what we call the "canon universe", due to us giving you powers, a universe where we never interfered was created. This universe's flow of time is hundreds of if not hundred thousand's faster than yours. Every now and again the events will be documented in this book for you to refine if not cancel certain plans. This is our final gift for now, but we sense we shall aid you again. Take care my champion_

_P.S. from Aphrodite; you are also able to choose when you are able to impregnate someone, if you do not wish, you shall be sterile until you do wish to impregnate; have fun hehehe_

Jaune was blushing like crazy once again but he figured that Aphrodite just liked to tease him as she talks to him. Jaune then absorbed the instant dungeon creating and exiting skill book before he went to sleep. He laid there before he smirked 'well mom and dad, I guess I am going to be a huntsman, and without your help". Jaune then went to sleep and he thought about his future friend and swore to himself, even though he doesn't know them, he will protect them.

**This is the ending of the first chapter on my second Jaune gamer fanfic,. And to any who want to be a beta-reader please PM me. Seriously I think I truly need one now. Also yes, I gave him the ability to bring duel monsters to life, but these cards are definitely going to be in: dark magician(normal, knight), dark magician girl (normal, knight), Celtic guardian, blue eyes white dragon. Since Cinder is bringing a dragon, I am going to have Jaune be able to summon my all-time favorite one (not blue eyes). **


	2. lets go dungeon clearing

**What's up internet land, konoha second demon here with another fanfic idea I had. I am announcing that a friend I have IRL has offered to be my beta-reader. I thank all those who have read my old Jaune gamer fanfic and are reading this, you all are awesome. Now let's continue.**

Jaune had woken up and rise up without opening his eyes yet. Jaune while he was sitting up turning his body in his morning stretches. Jaune then rubbed his closed eyes before opening them and saw a notification screen.

***you have slept in a bed; health, aura, and mana are replenished. You slept in a bed you own and have be given the "well-rested" perk; exp towards skills are increased by 15% for 12 hours.***

Jaune blinked twice before he remembered all that happened last night. Jaune then saw he was wearing his new gear except his boots which he put on. He then decided to see what his new dungeon skill was like so he decided to see what types he can create. Jaune cleared his throat and said "skills".

**Gamer skills:**

**Gamer mind-level max- negates mind control, illusions, and keeps you calm and collected **

**Gamer body- level max- turns your body into that of a rpg game character**

**Observe- level max- allows you to see a person or item's info**

**Multilingual-level max- gamer ability has granted skill to speak and read any language**

**Instant Dungeon escape- level max- allows you to exit dungeons you have created**

**Instant Dungeon creation- level max- allows to create dungeons to face against monsters, able to make time go faster or slower in the dungeon**

**Available dungeons;**

**Empty dungeon: an empty dungeon that contains a grid like floor and endless space, you are able to summon any creature you have fought and killed from any dungeon. The monsters you summon can be turned into non fighting dummies or tasked to target specific people.**

**Grimm Dungeons:**

**Beowulf dungeon- a dungeon filled with Beowulf grimm**

**Creep dungeon(locked)- a dungeon filled with creep grimm; to unlock: clear level 10 of Beowulf dungeon**

**Ursa dungeon(locked)- a dungeon filled with Ursa grimm; to unlock: clear level 10 of creep dungeon**

**King taijitu dungeon(locked)- a dungeon filled with king taijitu grimm; to unlock: clear level 10 of Ursa dungeon**

**Deathstalker dungeon(locked)- a dungeon filled with deathstalker grimm; to unlock: clear level 10 of king taijitu dungeon**

**(more to be announced)**

**Non-grimm dungeon:**

**zombie dungeon- a dungeon filled with zombies**

**goblin dungeon(locked)- a dungeon filled with goblins; to unlock: clear level 10 of zombie dungeon**

**hobgoblin dungeon(locked)- a dungeon filled with hobgoblins; to unlock: clear level 10 of goblin dungeon**

**kobold dungeon(locked)- a dungeon filled with kobolds; to unlock: clear level 10 of hobgoblin dungeon**

**(more to be announced)**

**Non-combatant**

**shop dungeon- a dungeon that is in realty a large store for gamers that buys and sells armor, weapons, books, and essentially anything. Any items that monsters or enemies "drop" can be sold here.**

**Sanctuary- a dungeon that houses your personal sanctuary, able to be brought to the real world once enough land is owned by you.**

Jaune was shocked about the dungeon skill and was happily surprised about the shop dungeon and his sanctuary. He then decided to go fight some monsters later on, perhaps during the afternoon. Jaune then dismissed the notification only for a new one to say a hint for him.

***I saw or hear as I shall say, you verbally calling out your commands towards the gamer system, you are also able to mentally call out your commands to prevent anyone from hearing you***

Jaune re-read the notification 'wow, that's pretty handy", he then looked at the time and saw it was almost 9 o'clock, 'well time for me to get some breakfast'. Jaune then went downstairs and saw his family, Jaune then decided to see how "weak" he was compare to his sisters and family.

***Saffron Arc, level 15, older sister, Arc Girl, **

*** Rouge Arc, level 13, Older sister, Arc designer**

*** Verte arc, level 5, younger sister, Arc chef**

***Blanc Arc, level 12, older sister, Arc Twin **

***Noir Arc, level 12, older sister, Arc Twin, **

***Jeanne Arc, level 8, twin sister, Arc heiress**

***Bleue Arc, level 6, younger sister, Arc Explorer**

*** Shirou Arc, level 32, father, Arc Patriarch **

***Artoria Arc, level 30, mother, Arc Matriarch**

Rouge looked at Jaune and said "hey bro, wow, you look awesome". Jaune looked at her and said "thanks Rouge, if I am going to be a huntsman, I need to look like one", Jaune then looked at his parents and said "I know what you said, but with or without your help, I am going to become one". His mother looked at Jaune and said "I still don't want you to become one Jaune, it's too dangerous". Shirou looked at Jaune and asked "tell me son, where did you get the new clothes and sword from". Jaune then said "I know it's dangerous, but it's what I want". The rest of breakfast was with questions that Jaune was able to lie or shift the question somewhere else. Jaune then went to the woods by his family estate and looked around before he created a Beowulf dungeon which caused an invisible wave of force that passed through Jaune and the woods and he saw that the woods have darkened.

Jaune unsheathed his sword and began to venture deeper into the woods before he saw a lone Beowulf. Jaune got into a defensive position and mentally ordered 'observe' on the Beowulf.

**Juvenile Beowulf**

**Level 5**

**Health 100/100**

Jaune looked at the stats and knew he would be able to fight and kill it, probably not without a taking a hit since this was his first grimm. Jaune launched himself at the Beowulf and started the fight with a diagonal slash to the grimm's chest. The Beowulf attempted to retaliate with a slash of its right claws. Jaune quickly duck under its attack and got behind it before flipping his sword so the blade was facing down. Jaune grabbed the handle with both his hands and thrust his sword backwards with his back against the Beowulf's and his blade through it. Jaune saw the black smoke which signaled that death of a grimm. Jaune then saw some items on the ground which he used observe on.

***Beowulf claw, rarity: uncommon, a claw from a Beowulf that can be added as a accessory to gear or weapons sell price: 12 lien, 5 of them**

***Beowulf fur, rarity: common, a piece of fur from a Beowulf that can be use to line a piece of clothing, sell price: 6 lien, 1 of them**

*** iron dagger, rarity: common, an iron dagger from a fallen victim, sell price 35 lien, 1 of them**

Jaune then got a new notification which when he read was ecstatic.

***new skill (combat) created**

***backstab- stabbing an enemy in the back,**

**-backstab- level 1, +15% damage dealt, when unnoticed +25% damage**

Jaune then put the Beowulf parts into his inventory and equip the dagger which spawned a small sheathe onto the left side of his waist. Jaune then saw some lien by the drops which he counted to be 40 lien. "sweet I get paid per kill, and I got some nice stuff". Jaune was then wielding his sword in his right hand and his newly obtained dagger in its sheathe on his waist. Jaune then saw 2 more juvenile Beowulfs, Jaune then charged in and thrust full force into the first Beowulf's head before slashing up splitting its head nearly all the way open. The second Beowulf slashed at Jaune which he was not able to dodge, Jaune then grab his sword with both his hands and swung with all his might causing to nearly bisect the grimm before he pulled out his sword and slash at its throat. Jaune put his sword away and picked up more Beowulf fur pieces and he saw some more lien which he picked up; Jaune then received yet another notification.

***New skill(s)(combat) created**

**-Power thrust- thrusting a bladed weapon with all your might**

**-power thrust- level 1, damage + (strength*0.25)**

**\- power slash- slashing a bladed weapon with all your might**

**-power slash- level 1, damage + (strength*0.45)**

Jaune was fighting for a good 5 hours which in the real world was about only 2 hours. He had also reached floor 13 of the Beowulf dungeon, and floor 3 of the creep dungeon.

**Jaune Arc**

**Age: 14**

**Level 13**

**EXP: 2300/4500**

**HP: 600/600**

**AP: 3000/3000 **

**MP: 700/700 **

**Title: the gamer**

**Primary class: swordsman**

**Secondary class: N/A**

**Status: calm, **

**Money: 6500 Lien**

**Strength: 13**

**Intelligence: 20**

**Wisdom: 25**

**Dexterity: 14**

**Charm: 4**

**Accuracy: 6**

**Unspent points: 10**

Jaune was planning on using those points on his charm skill later on. 'hmm maybe I can use those to make me more smooth with some of the girls I know or will know'.

**Combat skills:**

**-Swordsmanship-level 9, + 1.65% extra damage dealt with sword**

**-Backstab- level 3, +25% damage dealt, when unnoticed +45% damage**

**-Power thrust- level 3, damage + (strength*0.75)**

**-Power slash- level 5, damage + (strength*1.45)**

Jaune then decided that was enough combat practice and to transfer to an empty dungeon to practice his spells. Jaune then summoned 3 adult Beowulfs and have them stand still side by side, and unable to attack. Jaune charged a firebolt in his left hand since he was planning to use his sword in his right hand and spells in his left during actual combat. Jaune charged a firebolt and aimed for the middle one at its chest only to miss and hit its right arm instead. Jaune practiced to keep shooting and after an hour he was able to hit more accurately, he was no sniper but he can hit near center mass from 30 yards. Jaune was practicing until he decided to practice to summon a creature from one his cards.

Jaune then decided to summon a monster that wasn't too powerful since he knew it would cost him a lot of MP. He picked a blonde warrior with elongated ears wearing green armor and wielding a sword (Celtic guardian). Jaune then heard a phrase and knew he had to recite it bring forth his monster, "monster of the card, please heed my cry, arise from vessel and stand to fight by my side". Jaune then turn the card with the back of the card facing him and the monster facing out, the Celtic guardian jumped out of the card and landed on his feet before turning to Jaune and kneel before him. The guardian then spoke "I, the Celtic guardian, rise to answer your call, I raise my sword to smite your foes my lord", Jaune was taken back and replied "you honor me with your answer to my call, we are not in combat yet, but I shall trust you to fight alongside me in the future; until then you are dismissed my warr..no my friend". The Celtic guardian bowed and disappeared back into his card. Jaune was then looking at the other cards and found some cards which he can use to give himself a temporary boost like a card called "kunai with chain". Jaune was looking over all his gear and figured he would sell some items later on, 'ok I think I am done for today, but I am going to keep this up to make sure I get into beacon'.

**Beacon preparation**

**You are planning to be a student at Beacon but unlike the original Jaune, you will not be weak at the beginning. You will be the person who may stop the fall and prevent things from going to shit**

**[] become at minimum level 23 by Entrance exam; deadline: 3 years**

**[] pass the entrance exam**

**Success: 6000 exp, 4000 lien, 2 skill books, new title**

**Failure: forged transcripts, new title**

**"hmm looks like you have gotten your first quest, quests are self-explanatory, if you complete a quest you will always get money and exp, but sometimes you also get an item, reputation points with others, or another quest that comes from series of quests that lead to a final one and final reward; have fun".**

Jaune was re-reading the quest and knew what fake transcripts the system was talking about. 'no, I am going to get into beacon from my merits, I swear this on my name as an Arc'. Jaune then decided it was time to go home and see what he can do around his home for now. Jaune was planning on making sure he was way above the minimum level mark so he will be a huntsman in training that his future team would be happy to have by their side.

**That is all for the second chapter of my rewrite. I am also calling out to you yu-gi-oh fans, how did you like the summoning of one of my favorite classic yu-gi-oh monsters. I am not going to make Jaune so overpowered so damn fast, I swear it. Until next time, this is konoha 2nd demon signing off.**


	3. brother vs sister meeting the kunoichi

**What's up internet land, konoha second demon here with another chapter of my Jaune gamer fanfic. I do not own anything but the fanfic idea and maybe some future original gear. Now let's end this disclaimer and start with the fanfic.**

Jaune was in his home more specifically inside his room. He was looking over all the drops he had gotten from the slain grimm he killed, he had decided to keep some of the grimm fur and claws but the rest he was going to sell. Jaune was re-watching the rwby episodes, studying the way their interacted with each other and memorizing any details about the locations where major events were going to occur. Jaune saw it was the afternoon with his parents in town and his sisters about doing their own business, so Jaune had decided to go to the store dungeon.

Jaune had opened the store dungeon which instead of a pulse of psychic energy, it was actually a portal which he stepped through. Jaune was then inside a giant complex which was the size of 4 industrial warehouses. He looked around and saw he was by a main entrance with a stand giving out maps, once he picked one up he then went to go and browse through. Jaune was amazed by the sheer size of the store, not to mention all the other people whom were gamers, he was pretty sure he saw 4 different Ruby Roses and 2 other Jaune Arcs.

Jaune had went to a general store stand and went to sell some 20 grimm claws and 15 grimm fur which gave him about 330 more lien. Jaune was looking through all the wares and items when he decided to buy some spells for him to use. Jaune then decided to sell a couple full sets of leather armor which he had gotten from the dungeons and whatever he had left that he didn't want. After a few hours he and with about 30,000 lien more in his wallet, he decided to go back home.

Jaune saw that it was nearly dinner time so decided to absorb his new spells before he changed into his casual clothes instead of his combat gear. He went downstairs where he saw his sisters helping their mom set the table while his father was helping his mother cook the food. Jaune then decided to see what he can do to help, that was when his twin Jeanne decided to talk to him. "Jaune, I still don't get why you are so dead set on becoming a huntsman, I don't want to be mean, but you're not strong enough". Everyone then looked at Jaune and his sister, he then replied, "just because I didn't have mom and dad to help me, doesn't mean I am weak, I WILL become a huntsman without their help, without their permission, WITHOUT THEM PERIOD, but if you want me to prove I am more than capable, I say we have a little spar, you and me, no holding back".

Shirou and Artoria looked at Jaune with shock and some pain as their son just proclaimed he doesn't need or want them to help him whatsoever. Jeanne looked surprised at Jaune and answered "fine and if you lose, you stop the huntsman crap and apologize to mom and bad", Jaune then replied back "fine but WHEN you lose, mom and dad have to apologize to me for not helping achieve my dream like a proper mother and father". Jaune then received another quest notification.

**Arc spar; twin vs. twin**

**You have challenged your twin sister to a match, with your future of being a huntsman as the prize. Now show them what the champion of Ryukin and Aphrodite can do.**

**[] beat Jeanne**

**Success: 5000 exp, 300 lien**

**Failure: lose the chance to be a huntsman of the Arc name**

Jaune re-read the message and knew he had to win regardless of the consequences. Jeanne was walking to the backyard where there was a large ring for spars, she was wearing her combat gear (Jeanne D'Arc from fate apocrypha) and wielding Crocea Mors, Jaune then walked up in his casual clothes. Jeanne began to mock Jaune "how are going to be a huntsman if you forget to put your combat gear on", Jaune then replied with "open dungeon, ID empty". A burst of psychic energy surrounded them and the rest of the Arc family, before anyone can say anything, Jaune called "equip load out, ID combat gear". Jaune was then engulfed in a gentle light and when it dissipated Jaune was in his combat gear with his sword.

Jaune unsheathed his sword and looked at his sister and said "don't bother asking any questions, I won't answer them, all you need to know is that now, any damage we deal to the surroundings will disappear after we leave, now come at me with all you got". Shirou started the fight and Jaune charged at Jeanne with intent to beat her.

Jaune took a slash at his sister only for her to block it with her shield before throwing a slash of her own which Jaune dodged. Jaune then mentally cried "power slash" and dealt a vertical slash that pushed Jeanne about a yard back when she blocked with her shield. Jeanne asked "how are you able to even push me back", Jaune then replied "simple I had to train even harder since asking our parents would be pointless, just as it is to obey them, I will claw my way to my dream by myself if I have to". Jeanne being angered by Jaune's words about their parents charged at him only for him to block her sword with his before he pushed her sword back and finally knocked her shield out of her hands. Jaune stomped on the edge of the shield which launched it up into Jaune's arm before he threw out of the clearing, Jaune and Jeanne both wielded their swords in both their hands looked at each other before they charged at each other.

The rest of the arc family watched from the sidelines as two of their members were in deadly dance of blades, all they can see were silvers of light and sparks, while they only heard the clang of metal. Artoria looked at her husband and asked "Shirou, do you think it was wrong of us to try and deny Jaune his dream". Shirou looked down and replied "dear, I don't think, I truly believe, we will ostracize ourselves from our son's life if we continue to do so". The rest of the arc children looked as their siblings fight one another. They all feel guilt as they knew that Jaune was only this resentful due to their aiding their parents to prevent him from becoming a huntsman.

Back to the fight Jaune and his sister both had their aura in the green but bordered at the yellow. Jaune then asked "do you finally admit that I have the ability to become a huntsman", Jeanne spit on the ground and replied "I am still standing and fighting so I won't". Jaune angered by his sister's inability to admit that she was wrong, by he was more angered since he took that as she believed he was still weak. "final Jeanne, I guess I might as well face you will all of my ability", Jaune called out before he faced his palm out towards her. Jaune glared at his sister and called "shard buckshot", a small glyph appeared on his hand before shooting shards of ice like crystals at Jeanne. Jeanne rolled out of the way, shocked that her brother had nearly hit her with that, she turn to face Jaune but found him close to her before he kicked up towards her chin. Jeanne was dazed by that kick which left her open to a barrage of slashes by Jaune. Jeanne's aura was nearly depleted as she dropped her sword, Jaune performed a final kick, knocking her onto the ground on her back. Jeanne opened her eyes again and saw Jaune with his foot on her chest so she couldn't get up and his sword pointed towards. Jaune with his eyes cold and focused towards Jeanne commanded in an cold voice "you lose, now submit".

**Arc spar; twin vs. twin****: completed**

**5000 exp, 300 lien rewarded **

Jeanne was shocked at this turn of events, she looked at Jaune's eyes and was scared of how cold they were, she answered "I s-s-s-submit". Jaune removed his foot from her body and his sword from her face as he re-sheathed it. He looked at his parents and said "I am waiting on that apology or are you going to make it look like Jeanne can't keep her word". Shirou and Artoria were put off by their son's words before they finally replied, "Jaune, we-we are so sorry for forbidding you from your dream, we should have been supporting parents".

Jaune looked at his parents before he sighed and said "I forgive you, I am also sorry for my words towards you and Jeanne". Artoria and Shirou pulled Jaune into a hug before his sisters joined in, Jaune returned the hug and said "well at least I proved to Jeanne I can kick her ass", Jeanne glared and said "next time I am going to win". Jaune then dissipated the dungeon and they all went back inside the house and they all ate dinner.

**time skip: 2 months later**

Jaune was performing some patrol around his town's walls with his father and a couple more huntsmen. Shirou had been offering Jaune to go with him on patrol to make up for training time and Jaune loved it since he was spending time with his father and getting stronger. Jaune had gotten a belt with a case for his cards (think Yugi's belt from season 2 during the battle city tournament), he had also gotten some more training from the other huntsmen as he gained their respect one by one. The extra training had done miracles on his dexterity and swordsmanship as well as his strength when he had to carry the occasional wounded civilian.

Jaune was patrolling the perimeter making sure, that no grimm were gathering. He was patrolling for about 20 mins when he saw a large group of Beowulfs, approximately 7 with one alpha. The alpha had detected Jaune and howled a command at its followers to attack. Jaune jumped back with his sword unsheathed before he performed a power thrust into one of the Beowulfs, before he began to perform a few firebolts at second one that tried to slash at him. Jaune decided to see what one of his summons can do, he focused on the Celtic guardian and the card rose a little for Jaune to grab it.

Jaune pointed the card with the image of the guardian facing the grimm, "Celtic guardian I summon you". The Celtic guardian appeared sword in hand, ready to face against the grimm. "Celtic guardian, I desire to see your might, now show me your capabilities. The guardian wield his sword with both hands and commenced to slash apart the grimm. The guardian had decimated the grimm with the final one dying due to a sword through the brain.

Finally all the remain was the alpha, Jaune had dismissed the Celtic guardian before preparing himself. Jaune had charged in barely dodging a swipe of the alpha's claws before he took a swing of his sword and cut off one it's legs. The alpha was on the ground facedown temporarily, but it was more than enough time to pierce the chest of the alpha to the ground. The alpha squirmed in vain, desperately trying to escape; Jaune prepared a piercing ice dagger spell. Jaune pointed his extended palm out towards the alpha's head and shot a dagger made of ice like crystal towards it and it pierced it's head. Jaune brushed himself off before going back to his patrol routine for the next hour.

Jaune and his father were dismissed from their shift and went back to the family estate for dinner. Jaune was telling about he faced that grimm pack, while excluding his Celtic guardian. Jaune figured in time we will tell them but he will keep it a secret for now. Jaune had decided to keep it secret as a form of revenge of their actions against his dream. Artoria and Shirou congratulated calmly Jaune on his victory while his sisters were more eager towards it.

**time skip: 3 years**

Jaune was now 17 and much more stronger, instead of the minimum 23 to enter beacon if he passes the exam, he was level 30. Jaune had figured why should he just be the minimum when he could become greater. Jaune was now living in vale in an apartment that was spartan in the terms of furniture, since he was aiming towards beacon. Jaune was walking around Vale when he decided to look around to see what the city had to offer.

Jaune was downtown when he saw a book café and decided to see what it was about. He entered the café and saw that it was almost like a hybrid of a coffee shop and a library, he decided to get a coffee and read a mystery novel when he saw a young girl about his age. She was wearing black and white clothing, she had black heeled boots and a black bow; Jaune suspected who it was, so he performed an observe on her.

**Blake Belladonna; Level 26**

**The hidden faunus.**

Jaune was surprised that Blake was here, he began to plan how to approach her when fate decided to aid him(more like Aphrodite). She walked up and asked while pointing to the sofa chair across from him, "is anyone sitting here". Jaune blinked before answering "no, go right ahead", Blake sat down and began to read her book. Jaune took a quick observe on her book and found out it was "the man with two souls", 'ok the man with two souls, I can probably talk about that before leading the conversation somewhere else'. Jaune then asked "is that the man with two souls", Blake looked up from her book and replied "yes it is".

"you must be a fan of the suspense and mysterious allure of that novel, I prefer the message that, even though we feel that an outside force leads our life, our actions are our own and no one else's", Jaune had commented. Blake blinked before asking, "you have gotten that message as well", Jaune nodded and said "indeed I did, and I am glad to meet someone who has also received that message miss…". Blake led a small chuckle and answered "I am Blake Belladonna, and it is nice to make your acquaintance Mr.…". Jaune replied "my name is Jaune Arc, and please it is my pleasure and honor to make your acquaintance".

**You have met Blake Belladonna; rep level 1; 75/50**

**You have learned her name; rep level 2; 75/100**

Jaune and Blake began to talk about their tastes in books and it led to them talking about their tastes of everything else. Jaune then saw it was almost time for lunch and began to excuse himself. "it was a pleasure to meet you Blake but I am going to get some lunch, I heard there is a nice sushi place by here, and I want to check it out". Blake who upon hearing the word sushi was interested, "you said sushi, do you mind telling me where it is". Jaune then said "well since I am going to go eat there, how about we head there together, my treat".

**You have asked Blake Belladonna to get some lunch together; checking rep level and charm.**

Blake looked a bit off, before she lightly blushed and replied, "sure, lead the way Jaune"

**Success: Blake has agreed to lunch with you; DO NOT screw this up**

Jaune had led her to a nice sushi restaurant, once they got there a woman walked to them, "hello, table for how many", Jaune answered "table for two please". The woman led them to a table that was by the window, Jaune being the gentleman raised by a mother and 7 sisters, pulled Blake's chair for her and pushed it in before sitting down himself. Jaune commented "thank you for the honor of treating you to sushi, Blake". Blake replied back "no, thank you for offering Jaune". Jaune and Blake eat some sushi with rice and a serving of green tea for them to drink. When the bill came, Blake was about to pay for her food when she saw it was about a little expensive but Jaune paid for both her and his meal with a good sized tip. Jaune answered "please Blake, I offered to pay for our food and my family always keep their word.

**Lunch date with Blake; Success**

**Rep with Blake has increased; rep level 4; 100/5000**

Jaune was walking with Blake when he asked if she wanted him to walk her home, Blake replied that she recently lived in a hotel and she was about to be unable to pay for it but she is going to take the beacon exam to get into beacon. Jaune replied he was taking the exam too and that she could spend the night at his apartment which has a guest room.

**You have invited Blake to spend the night; checking rep level and charm; Success**

Blake blushed and answered "if it's not too much trouble", Jaune brushed it off and led her to his apartment. They both saw that it was getting late so they went to sleep, well Blake did while Jaune was going over his stats and skills.

**Stats:**

**Jaune Arc**

**Age: 17**

**Level 30**

**HP: 700/700**

**AP: 7000/7000**

**MP: 1000/1000**

**Title: the gamer**

**Primary class: Swordsman**

**Secondary class: Mage**

**Status: excited, joyful**

**Money: 35000 Lien**

**Strength: 32**

**Intelligence: 40**

**Wisdom: 65**

**Dexterity: 40**

**Charm: 35**

**Acc: 20**

**Skills:**

**Gamer skills:**

**Gamer mind-level max- negates mind control, illusions, and keeps you calm and collected **

**Gamer body- level max- turns your body into that of a rpg game character**

**Observe- level max- allows you to see a person or item's info**

**Multilingual-level max- gamer ability has granted skill to speak and read any language**

**Combat skills:**

**Swordsmanship- level 15- +2.35% damage dealt with a sword**

**-Backstab- level 9, +45% damage dealt, when unnoticed +85% damage**

**Power thrust- level 8, damage + (strength*2.20)**

**Power slash- level 10, damage + (strength*3.10)**

**General skills**

**Tactic planning- level 4- allows you to make combat strategies: 2.5% less time to make a plan**

**Mathematics- level 15- knowledge of math: 25% more understanding of mathematical questions**

**Biology- level 9- knowledge of human or faunus biology: 18% more understanding to body understanding**

**Chemistry- level 10- scientific knowledge of chemicals: chemical making 14% more likely to succeed**

**Activity skills**

**Cleaning- level 25- ability to clean homes and/or rooms: cleaning takes 45% less time**

**Cooking- level 30- ability to cook healthy and tasty dishes: able to cook up to 4 star dishes**

**Guitar playing- level 30- ability to play the guitar: able to play difficult pieces, serenading success increased by 20% **

**Dancing- level 27- ability to dance to music: able to dance tango, slow dance, ballroom**


	4. the beginning of beacon

**What's up internet land, konoha second demon here with another chapter of my Jaune gamer fanfic. I do not own anything but the fanfic idea and maybe some future original gear. I have to announce Jaune would be getting some serious gear but nothing too overpowered. Now let's end this disclaimer and start with the fanfic. **

Jaune was in his apartment, Blake had left about a week ago saying that she could keep living off of him. Jaune had tried to convince her otherwise but had failed, he help her get a temporary room in a hotel since he had helped the owner with a humongous errand. Jaune had equipped his combat gear and his sword only now he also had a pistol, more accurately a Heckler & Koch USP match, in a holster on his left thigh, he then went to take the entrance exam into beacon, he walked to a big building with an arena. He had looked around and saw some applicants were cheering while others were attempting to hide their sorrow of failure. Jaune was waiting for his turn to take the entrance exams when he was called after waiting for about 30 mins.

Jaune was called into the arena where he saw three Black robots with red visors all armed with a blade instead of a right hand. Jaune looked at the robots and used his observation skill to find out what they were.

**AK-130: level 25; an obsolete Atlesian knight model currently being used as training tools and low budget guards; their arms possess a blade for close quarter combat and tri-barrel guns for long range combat.**

Jaune unsheathed his sword and prepared for the instructors to begin the exam. An alarm went off and the test began as Jaune rushed in to try and eliminate one of the robots as soon as possible. Jaune was locked into a sword fight with one of the knights, before he had to retreat when a second one tried to attack him from behind. Jaune tried using his pistol to open fire as he charged into the third one; his covering fire gave him an opening to decapitate one of the knights. Jaune then blocked a sword swing from a knight before he pushed it back and cut of its legs and stabbed his sword into its head. The final knight now had both his arm blades out as Jaune gripped his sword with both his hands. Jaune and the knight charged towards one another but in a swift slash Jaune had decapitate the knight.

An alarm blared out and Jaune turn to see the administrators coming towards him. "bravo, well done young man, I saw how you were able to handle them, every slash was precise, every move was coordinated, allow me to be the first to welcome you into beacon academy". Jaune shook the hands of the administrators, before he thanked them once again. Jaune had gone to his apartment but when he got there he immediately opened a portal to his sanctuary.

Jaune was now in his sanctuary which was actually a 30 floor skyscraper build that was 200 meters tall, it contained penthouse suite that took the entire top floor, a three level underground car garage, a weapon development lab on the 5th floor equipped with high-tech machines and tools, a massive library on the 2nd floor, not to mention the guest rooms and the dining room. Jaune had manage to get some amazing good luck when he had won a lottery for gamers and was given 50 billion lien (call it bullshit if you want) and he had upgraded his tower to a combination of Wayne tower, Lucius fox's lab all from the dark knight, and a 5 star hotel. Jaune had decided to also get some vehicles and had gone for all terrain vehicles such as modified ripsaw tanks and shaman 8 wheel all terrain vehicles.

The ripsaws were each a ripsaw EV3F4 capable of seating four modified with a passenger operated CROW weapon system which consisted of a M2 machinegun and a Plumett AL-52 air launcher with a collapsible harpoon/grappling hook with a titanium mesh wire and with twin driver operated M240 7.62mm machine gun, all with retaining its top speed of 65 mph; all of which thanks to a perk that Jaune bought have unlimited ammo and amphibious. The Shaman 8 wheel which can seat 9 has had a engine upgrade now able to reach 65 mph and able to tow heavy vehicles more efficiently and easily, it now has reinforced metal, amphibious with a top speed of 20 mph in the water, it has a wench and two tow hooks on both the front and rear. Overall Jaune has 4 shamans and 4 ripsaws and knew that if they ever need to perform rescue missions on the sands of Vacuo, the snow and ice of Atlas, or the sea; they will be ready.

Jaune was in his suite relaxing as he was celebrating his admission into beacon. Jaune then decided to work on his shooting skill, so Jaune decided to go to the weapon development lab since it has a shooting range. Jaune had practiced for about 4 hours since as the gamer, he had unlimited normal ammo but sadly that doesn't mean infinite clip. Jaune was told that beacon began in about a week so he decided to into Vale and see what he could find.

**time skip: 4 hours**

Jaune had went into town to buy something and ended up buying some metal plates to put on his gloves to add some damage to his punches if need be, also for added protection to his hands. Jaune then went to get some books to see if he was able to get some new skills and he was happy to say he did. Jaune had found and gotten the skill books for blacksmithing, mecha-shifting creation, bomb making, and trap making. Jaune then decided to go home and add those newly gotten skills to his arsenal. Jaune had learned the new skills and was going to bed when he had gotten a notification from the gamer system.

***gamer being updated, please wait…..**

…**. Update successful**

***new menu options***

***map**

**\- as you wander around an area, the system shall create a map for you to view later of the complete layout of the area; areas you have not explored yet are non-visible**

***party system**

**-you are able to invite others into a party with you; people invited obtain the gamer ability but a restricted version of it**

***Guild system**

**\- you are able to create a guild and invite others to join it; people who are members get the full access of the gamer system but can be exiled by you**

****we apologize for any inconvenience to composite you are hereby awarded some stat points as compensation**

**\- 15 stat points obtained**

Jaune was re-reading it and decided to add them to his charm, since he had decided to use Aphrodite's gift to the fullest.

***charm level 50: perk unlocked: smooth operator; compliments towards girl that are at minimum close friend with you add 75% more rep; while flirts add 50% more**

Jaune was re-reading the new perk he got and knew Aphrodite is really on his side; Jaune then decided to finally go to sleep.

**time skip: 1 week**

Jaune was in the bullhead depot waiting for the bullhead to be fueled up and ready to launch. Jaune in the week he had decided to go more Tech Savvy instead of just using magic, in fact the only magic he knew was healing and reinforcement. He used more technological devices such as a remote operated drone (crypto's from apex legend), and a tracking pulse gauntlet (Bloodhound's skill (not ultimate) from apex legend).

Jaune was now on the bullhead to beacon academy and he was looking outside the window. 'man, I am glad this gamer ability also took away my airsickness', Jaune then decided to simply relax as he was going to beacon. "I knew that was you, Jaune", Jaune had turned to the source of the voice and saw Blake, "oh, hey Blake, I see you got into beacon too". Blake then sat next to Jaune as the two began to talk about what they have been up to since they parted ways. The bullhead finally landed down onto beacon property and everyone, Jaune was walking out of the bullhead while taking in all the surroundings. Jaune was checking his scroll since I was able to get a map of beacon on it, when he heard an explosion.

Jaune turned to the source of the explosion and saw a white haired girl wearing a strapless white to blue dress, a bell-sleeved bolero jacket, and heeled boots scolding a black red-tipped hair girl wearing a black and red gothic Lolita dress with a red hood and black boots. Jaune knew from the videos of the canon rwby, their names were Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. Jaune then waited for Weiss to walk away before he walked over to Ruby. Jaune walked over and asked ruby while she was lying down on the ground, "uhh are you ok miss". Ruby saw Jaune extend out his hand to help her up, ruby then took it and stood up, "yes I am fine thank you".

Ruby and Jaune were then walking to the main Amphitheater as they talked about themselves. Ruby believed her hobby of weapons would freak him out, but Jaune dismissed that fear by asking if she would maybe one day upgrade his sword to be able to mecha shift. They finally got into the Amphitheater where everyone else was, Ruby then began to hear her sister Yang and ruby brought Jaune to introduce him. Yang walked over and asked "hey rubes who's you friend". Ruby then walked up a bit and said "this is Jaune, he's a first year like us".

Jaune walked up and said "hey the name's Jaune Arc; short and sweet, so you must be the sister Ruby was talking about". Yang was looking at Jaune from head to toe for about a few minutes while he was talking to her, she then smirked and said "hey there handsome, the name is Yang Xiao-Long, I am Ruby's big sister". Jaune was thrown off before he replied, "hmm being called handsome by a beauty like you is a first", I then turn to Ruby and said "hey ruby, you might want to watch out, I see that white hair girl coming".

Ruby stiffened and sure enough Weiss came over, "you, you are lucky you didn't blow us off the cliff you dunce". Jaune got in between and said, "I saw what happened especially you shaking that vial of dust, which I am guessing wasn't sealed properly, which in turn caused Ruby to sneeze". Weiss was sputtering a respond when she bluntly asked, "and who are you", Jaune then answered, "the name is Jaune Arc, and you"? Weiss was thrown off and asked, "don't you know who I am, where have you been living, under a rock".

Jaune replied, "I know from the white hair and emblem, that you are a Schnee but honestly I was asking for first name, since I am not going to be calling you Ms. Schnee every time, plus status and titles don't mean anything to me the same way it doesn't to the grimm". Weiss huffed and answered, "my name is Weiss Schnee", Jaune then replied "well it's nice to meet you Weiss, I hate to cut our conversation short, but I believe that the headmaster is going to speak". Professor Ozpin walked onto the stage and in front of the microphone I'll... keep this brief." Ozpin starts the orientation "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Jaune and the rest of the first years were being told that for tonight they were to sleep in the amphitheater in school provided cots. Jaune had decided long ago to give up his onesie after he was told by Ryukin to either do it or lose the gamer ability; he know wore pajama shorts, and a white tee with the arc symbol on it. Jaune was walking to his cot which by luck was by Ruby and Yang. Jaune got to his cot and decide to do a hobby he had picked up, he took a flute out of his inventory which got Yang and Ruby's attention. "holy Cats Jaune, how did you do that" ruby exclaimed, Jaune chuckled and said "well my semblance is mimicry, I am able mimic any other semblance that I have seen, I saw one of my family's friends use his hammer space semblance so many times, I guess I can do it permanently, also I hope you don't mind if I play a little". Ruby and Yang both shook their heads and said go ahead, Jaune then held his flute in a proper form while sitting on his cot and began to play a majestic sad song which filled the room.

**play; Naruto ost: sadness and sorrow(flute)**

Everyone was listening to the music while some of the girls were swooning as Jaune played beautifully.

***beacon female students: +45 rep**

***Ruby Rose: + 50 rep**

***Yang Xiao-Long: + 50 rep**

Jaune had finished the song when Ruby began to clap while letting out some tears, "that was beautiful Jaune", Jaune blushed a bit and said "thanks Ruby, I am glad you like it, well it's getting late and we have an initiation tomorrow". Jaune and the rest of the first years all went to sleep. Jaune was still awake and began to plan out what he was going to do for the deathstalker and nevermore, he then finally went to sleep when it was reaching midnight.

The next morning Jaune woke up and went to the locker room to equip his gear before he went to the mess hall to get some breakfast, when he saw Nora talking Ren's ear off while Ruby and Yang were talking with one another. Jaune had gotten some scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage with some coffee. Jaune while he was eating was getting some flirty looks from the girls since he was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck, they saw his muscular arms alongside his flute performance last night. Many of the girls gave him winks and air kisses, Jaune would have been a stuttering mess if the gamer system didn't calm him down. Jaune had finished his breakfast and went to the lockers to get his weapons.

Jaune had reached the locker room and looked for his locker when he saw Pyrrha and Weiss blocking; as he walked up he found Weiss trying so hard to try to "secretly" convince Pyrrha to be her partner while Pyrrha was looking uncomfortable. Jaune walked over and said oh excuse Ms; but you are kind of blocking my locker. Pyrrha excused herself but Weiss got irritated that Jaune wasn't treating them like they were better due to their status and titles. Weiss scoffed and asked Jaune while he was getting his weapons, "do you know who you are talking to"? Jaune stood up and looked at Pyrrha, he then said "you do look familiar, do you live by Argus by any chance, my sister lives there". Pyrrha answered, "actually I do, but I don't remember seeing you" but on the inside she was happy to not be recognized for her fame, Weiss got furious and said "this is Pyrrha Nikos, THE Pyrrha Nikos". Pyrrha looked at Weiss shocked and depressed now that this person will treat her like an idol on a pedestal.

Jaune raised an eyebrow and said "by the way she said "THE Pyrrha Nikos", I am to guess you are famous, but I have to say I learned how to read micro-expressions and I was able to guess you were happy that I didn't know who you were, don't worry to me, status and titles mean the same as they do to the grimm, nothing". Pyrrha and Weiss looked surprised at Jaune but he wasn't finish. "to me there are only three types of status: friend/ally, neutral/noncombatant, and finally enemy; so since we are not fighting that throws enemy out, so it's either friend/ally or neutral; it's up to you which we are", Jaune finished.

Pyrrha looked shocked and finally relieved, she then said "I guess I made the right decision coming to an academy outside of my home kingdom". Jaune nodded and said "well since we haven't introduce ourselves, Weiss did it for you which to me doesn't count" Jaune then extended his hand, "I am Jaune Arc, and it's nice to meet you, Ms…". Pyrrha then realized that Jaune could be her first true friend, she then shook his hand and said "my name is Pyrrha Nikos, and it's good to meet you as well". Weiss was shocked that this "nobody" befriended Pyrrha in no time flat.

Jaune then strapped his sword to his back, strapped his holster to his leg, he decided to leave his drone behind along with his gauntlet. Jaune was double checking the ammo on his pistol when he heard the announcement for the first years to go to the cliffs, "alright, showtime", he then turn to Pyrrha and said "good luck Pyrrha, and you too Weiss". Weiss scoffed while Pyrrha gave him a smile and a nod before they followed to the cliffs as well. Jaune walked by and saw Ruby and Yang, they then followed Jaune and the five of them started talking.

**And this ends the fourth chapter of the fanic. Jaune is now at beacon, is friends with Ruby and began to flirt with Yang. Also I will still be doing my Jaune gamer emperor fanfic, but the update dates will be crazy due it being two fanfics plus my busy life.**


	5. the emerald forest

**What's up internet land, konoha second demon here with another chapter of my Jaune gamer fanfic. I do not own anything but the fanfic idea and maybe some future original gear. I have to announce Jaune would be getting some serious gear but nothing too overpowered, and not that much of use of the Yu-Gi-Oh cards until later chapters. Now let's end this disclaimer and start with the fanfic. **

Jaune and the rest of the first years were on the cliffs on top of some platforms as they waited for Professor Ozpin to begin their initiation. Eventually we saw professors Ozpin and Goodwitch walk in front of us, where Ozpin gave us a speech. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest". Ozpin says to the students. Goodwitch continues. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today". Jaune heard groaning and knew it was Ruby not wanting to partner up with further explains. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well, that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin reveals.

Ruby was thrown way off and she was scared that she may not be with her sister; Jaune then said, "hey Ruby", ruby turned to Jaune and saw him giving her a smirk, "don't worry, you got this". Ruby relaxed a little before she prepared herself as well, Ozpin then told us to prepare to be dropped. Jaune saw as one by one, everyone was being launched into the air; finally he saw Pyrrha go and soon after he went flying. Jaune then flew through some trees, only to bend his legs back as a hook to get on top of a branch and jumped down. Jaune then began to walk towards where he saw Pyrrha land, he had walk for about 20 mins when he was attacked by 8 Beowulfs. Jaune had unsheathed his sword and charged into the pack while slashing at three of them by their throats. Jaune jumped back to avoid a slash a Beowulf had sent before he drew his gun and shot it in the chest.

Jaune saw there was a few more before a red and bronze javelin pierced one in the head. Pyrrha then jumped into the fray before she called back her weapon and switched into sword mode. Jaune and Pyrrha took the final 4 quite easily before the sheathed their weapons, Jaune looked at Pyrrha and said "looks like we're partners, Pyrrha". Pyrrha gave Jaune a small smile and said, "I guess so, now let's go complete our initiation.

Jaune looked serious and ready, "the sun rises from the east and since my shadow is facing I front of us, that means north is to our left, let's go". Pyrrha and Jaune went to the direction where north was, while they were discussing about themselves; "I still can't believe you have 7 sisters, even though you have photographic evidence". Jaune chuckled and replied, "trust me, you won't be the first to be in denial about that, but still I do have 7 sisters and I love them all". Jaune and Pyrrha had come into a cave, when Pyrrha asked while she was entering, "do you think the artifacts are in here". Jaune grabbed her shoulder which stopped her, Pyrrha looked at Jaune and asked, "what's wrong".

Jaune knew from the videos that a deathstalker was here, Jaune looked next to the cave entrance and pulled some overgrowth and saw a sign. Jaune looked at the sign and said "something tells me that this sign is a warning, look it has stick figures fighting along with a giant scorpion", Jaune looked at the cave before facing Pyrrha, "I think this is a deathstalker lair". Pyrrha looked at Jaune and nodded, Jaune then used his inventory to take out some explosives and put it by the cave entrance,. Pyrrha looked at Jaune and asked, "Jaune what are you doing", Jaune answered, considering that deathstalker hasn't come yet and from the marks on the ground that proves there is one in there, it's probably sleeping; I also see some blood on the walls meaning it has killed people who have entered; I am sealing the entrance before someone else dies to that thing". Pyrrha looked at Jaune and understood that he was right, Jaune then rigged the explosives and it went off, sealing the deathstalker inside the cave.

After 10 more mins of walking when they had gotten to the temple and ruins and saw on pedestals chess pieces, they had also saw Yang and Blake. Yang saw Jaune and said, "hey handsome, I see you got here too". Pyrrha was a little jealous that this…hussy was flirting with Jaune. Jaune smirked and said "well isn't this a lucky break, I am about to pass the initiation to enter my dream school, and I am alone with three beautiful ladies, someone up there loves me". All the girls blushed a bit, before we heard explosions and a roar. All of them turned around to see an Ursa but before they could take out their weapons, it had collapsed.

"ahh, it's broken", everyone looked on the Ursa's back and saw an orange haired girl, Nora, jump off. Ren then came in gasping for breath, "Nora, please, don't ever do that again", only to see Nora no longer there. Nora was eyeing the rook chess piece in childlike wonder, before balancing it on her head while singing, "I am queen of the castle, I am queen of the castle". Blake had nonchalantly asked, "did that girl come on the back of an Ursa", Yang was shocked too, Jaune then looked up in while sighing, to give an excuse as to why he looked up, he then looked shock and said, "oh shit, is that Ruby falling from the sky".

Ruby was falling while flaying her arms, Jaune calculated where Ruby was about to fall and went there with his arms out and caught her. Ruby had her eyes closed but after a while she slowly opened one to see why she didn't the ground yet, but saw herself in Jaune's arms. "t-t-thank you Jaune", ruby thanked him sheepishly. Jaune chuckled as he put her down, "no problem Ruby, you ok, also do you have a partner yet". Ruby became worried and said, "oh no, Weiss, she's probably still up there with that nevermore we were riding".

Jaune looked up and saw Weiss hanging on for dear life before she started plummeting towards the ground, Jaune then sighed before catching her as well". "you ok, Weiss", Weiss looked at Jaune who was holding her in his arms, before demanding for him to let her go. Jaune rolled his eyes and said, "next time you are falling to your death, I am just going to let you fall". Jaune had heard a large rumble and when he turned around he had saw a deathstalker, he then swore in his mind' I swear if that is the same one I sealed inside a cave, I am going to be pissed'. Ruby unfolded her scythe and rushed in to try and kill the deathstalker.

Ruby had tried, key word: _"tried"_, to kill the deathstalker but the nevermore that ruby and Weiss had pissed off by riding it had shot razor sharp feathers at ruby, they all missed her but one had pinned her cape to the ground. Ruby was pinned as the deathstalker approached her before used it's stinger to stab Ruby. Ruby had closed her eyes, given up on surviving, her last thoughts were, 'I am sorry mom, I failed you'. Ruby had waited and waited but the blow had never arrived, she had opened her eyes to see someone, but actually something defending her.

In front of Ruby was big wall of stone which the stinger was through but stuck and Jaune in-between the wall and Ruby with his hands extended. Jaune looked at Ruby and said, "Ruby free yourself, I don't know how much longer this would hold". Yang rushed towards Ruby, she then pulled the feather and freed Ruby. Jaune saw Weiss coming to berate Ruby but he got in-between of them and said "I don't want to interrupt but that nevermore is still around and that deathstalker isn't going stay stuck forever, I say we get out pieces and get the fuck out of here".

Everyone had agreed, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang got the white knight pieces while Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren got the white rook pieces and began to run towards the ruins of a bridge. They had reached the bridge when they saw the nevermore land on a pillar and screeched which called the deathstalker towards them. "oh crap, I think we are going to need to fight after all" Jaune had said as he unsheathed his sword. Nora took out her weapon, which was a grenade launcher and began to distract the nevermore by opening fire at it. Jaune and everyone else had tried to cross the bridge but the nevermore crashed into the pillars and destroyed a majority of it in the middle.

Jaune turn to everyone and said, "I am going to get in close, Pyrrha and Ren I need you to shoot it from different sides to distract it also keep moving; Nora you're with me, we're going to take this overgrown bug down". Jaune then looked at Ruby and said, "Ruby, you and Weiss, and along with Yang and Blake take that overgrown turkey down". Everyone then nodded and split into two teams, team RWBY and team JNPR, Jaune and Nora rushed the death stalker while Pyrrha and Ren laid out covering fire. Jaune said to Nora, "take the body, I am going to take out it's stinger". Jaune jumped onto the deathstalker and began to slash at the join connecting the stinger to the tail. Nora had managed to severely damage it's left claw and was working on the right one while Pyrrha had shot her javelin at the deathstalker's eye and Ren began to help blind it. Jaune was finally able to cut off the stinger and the tip had pierced it's head, "Nora hammer it in", Nora looked at Pyrrha and said, "I need a boost". Nora then jumped onto Pyrrha's shield which Pyrrha used to launch Nora into the air and Nora slammed down and hammered the stinger through the deathstalker's brain. They had turned around to see Ruby dragging the nevermore up the cliff and finally decapitate it. 'damn it's more impressive in person".

We were in the amphitheater as were called out for our teams. Professor Ozpin called out "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren; you have collected the white rook pieces, as of today you are team JNPR (juniper), led by Jaune Arc". Nora was cheering as she jumped into Ren's arms and Pyrrha gave me a pat on the back, Jaune then stood in pride. Professor Ozpin then called out, "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long; you have collected the white knight pieces, as of today you are team RWBY (ruby) lead by Ruby Rose". Ruby was shocked as Yang hugged in pride while Weiss was upset that she wasn't leader. Jaune and Ruby then smirked at each other and without a word said congratulations to the other.

Jaune and his team then went to their dorm and they each had claimed a bed, Nora and Ren had gone to the mess hall leaving Jaune and Pyrrha alone. Jaune looked at Pyrrha and said, "I am glad I got you as a partner Pyrrha", Pyrrha blushed and said "I am quite lucky too, I got the first person who didn't treat me like a celebrity or an idol but as a normal person". Jaune replied, "trust me, I get it, my family is old and known for producing warriors for generations, add the fact we are kind of well off and I got fangirls looking for an easy life".

***somewhat common lives to each other has made Pyrrha able to relate to you; Pyrrha +50 rep***

Nora and Ren then came inside the dorm which was followed by Nora jumping in-between Jaune and Pyrrha, "hey you two, what are you talking about". Jaune then answered, "we were talking about sometimes people would suck up to us since we had some status or something, but I can tell you all are not going to be like that".

***your declaration of trust has complimented your new teammates; Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren +30 Rep**

"well I say we go get some dinner, watch a movie so we can have a team activity before our first day of school", Jaune had suggested. Everyone had agreed and after they had gone to have dinner, they watched an action movie before they had returned to the dorm. "alright, it's starting to get late and we have classes tomorrow, I say we go to sleep; I will set the alarm for 7:30 so we have an hour and a half to change, eat breakfast, and get to class", Jaune had ordered; which everyone agreed to. Jaune was laying in his bed and turned to see his new teammates, his new friends, and from the videos…his new family. 'I swear, I won't be like how I was going to be originally, I will be strong enough to help you guys, and Pyrrha, I swear you are not going to die'.

**That is the end of this chapter. I am sorry to say but to the people who liked jaune gamer emperor, I may erase it and re-write or simply scrap it. but until next time, this is Konoha 2nd demon.**


	6. the first day of beacon

**What's up internet land, konoha second demon here with another chapter of my Jaune gamer fanfic. I do not own anything but the fanfic idea and maybe some future original gear. I have to announce Jaune would be getting some serious gear but nothing too overpowered, and not that much of use of the Yu-Gi-Oh cards until later chapters, also I am going to make a gamer notification from Aphrodite since this would be the only way I can think to make a harem in this. Now let's end this disclaimer and start with the fanfic. **

Jaune and his team were soundly sleeping when Jaune had woken up 6:45, 45 mins before his alarm did. Jaune had decided to turn off his alarm and get dressed into his uniform. Jaune had then decided to make his new team breakfast and began to cook. Jaune had began to make pancakes, sausage links, French toast, omelets, and some coffee. Jaune saw it was nearly time for him to wake his teammates up, when he had received a gamer's notification.

***Aphrodite's world alteration update uploading…Upload complete**

*** Aphrodite's hobby of spicing up mortal lives has given her the idea of making your world a bit more steamy. Girls you are with are more..open.. and more likely to share you, yes this includes Pyrrha.* (again this is bullshit, but I always liked Jaune/Blake, Jaune/Yang in fanfics).**

Jaune had felt a giant pulse of physic power and the world rumble but yet everyone else didn't notice. Jaune saw the food and shrugged before he called out to his teammates, "wake up guys it's 7:20, we have an hour and 40 mins to get ready and get to class, but first I am making breakfast so get changed". Jaune's teammates saw all the food being made as they were getting ready, Nora called "thanks for the breakfast, Jaune-Jaune", "yes thank you Jaune, this is looks delicious" Pyrrha had added. Ren gave a thankful smile. Jaune saw it was almost 8 o'clock and saw he had made too much for just the four of them.

"hey guys, will it be ok if we invite team rwby to eat with us, I mean we did pretty much fight grimm together, also I may have made too much food". Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren agreed since they knew they were going to be seeing them a lot so might as well make friends with them. Jaune went to the hallway and knocked on team rwby's door. The door was opened by Ruby who asked, "hey Jaune, what's up". Jaune said, "I came to invite you and your team to have breakfast with us since I kind of cooked too much, also to make sure you know that we have class in about an hour".

Ruby then asked her teammates if they wanted to join us, which they then agreed. The eight of us then began to eat while having small conversations. Ruby and her team all thanked Jaune for cooking and both him and his team for inviting them. Jaune saw it was 8:40 and said, "looks like we got 20 mins to get to our first class".

Teams rwby and jnpr had all gotten to professor Port's class with 8 mins to spare. They had each taken their seats with Jaune sitting next to his team with team rwby in front of them. Professor Port then walked into the middle of the class and began to talk, "Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Professor Port begins the lecture. Ruby is shown half asleep until woken by the bad joke. Jaune looked around and sighed _'wow this is more boring than I thought', _Jaune had thought as he saw that most were falling asleep from professor port's story which he and everyone including you the reader(#fourthwallbreak) knew was a load of bullshit. Professor port then said, "in conclusion, a true huntsman must be honorable"; Jaune saw Ruby balance an apple on a book which was held by a pencil on her finger which made him chuckle and Weiss mad. "a true huntsman must be dependable", Jaune saw Ruby had fell asleep; "and a true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise", Jaune saw Ruby trying to pick her nose subtly, yet failing; he also saw Weiss about to lose her temper.

Professor Port then looked at the students and asked, "now which of among believe you contain these aspects that I have listed by facing a creature of grimm that I have bravely captured". Jaune raised his hand before Weiss had the chance, "I believe I do, sir". Professor Port looked at Jaune and said "Mr. Arc, good to see a brave huntsmen to be eager to face a foe". Jaune then went to the nearby locker room and equipped his combat gear and sword before returning to class. Professor Port stood by a large cage which he took the cover from showing it to be dark with the only exception being the two bright red eyes which held a desire for death and blood.

Jaune drew his sword out and said, "ready, unleash the beast to be slain, professor". Professor Port chuckled and said, "as you wish my dear boy", he then used his blunderbuss-axe to break the lock and freed the grimm. A grimm know as a boarbatusk rolled out at high speeds towards Jaune, Jaune knew which grimm it was going to be and jumped over it as it sped past him. Jaune's team plus Ruby and Yang were cheering for him while Blake silently rooted for him, Weiss on the other hand was peeved that her chance to show she had those aspects was taken from her. "Jaune, go for the underbelly, there's no armor there" ruby had shouted to Jaune, Jaune nodded and said "underbelly, got it, thanks Ruby". Jaune reinforced his left arm and hand, then when the boarbatusk made another charge, Jaune was able to stop it before lifting it up and slammed it down onto it's back. Jaune then planted his foot on the boarbatusk's neck and thrust his sword into its heart.

Professor Port clapped and said, "bravo, bravo my dear boy, class I believe we are in the presence of a true huntsman-in-training, please take your seat Mr. Arc". Jaune had came back to his seat and said, "hey Ruby, thanks for that underbelly tip, really saved me time taking that thing down". Ruby blushed at the gratitude and said, "n-no problem Jaune".

***your gratitude towards Ruby has shown you value her help; Ruby rep: +25; Ruby rep level: good friend**

***your gratitude towards Ruby has put you in a good note with Yang and Blake; Yang rep: +20, Blake rep: +10; Blake rep level: friend, Yang rep level: friend**

Jaune had smirked, and thought _'I am not sure if this is Aphrodite's doing, but I am glad that I am getting rep points with Yang and Blake, I mean I know Pyrrha likes me but still'. _Jaune's team was congratulating him for his victory over the boarbatusk especially how fast and efficient it was. Weiss looked at Jaune with a minor appreciation but considering still has a stick up her ass, it was the most Jaune could get. Weiss looked at Ruby still with distain, Jaune saw how Weiss was getting upset with Ruby's actions when she was the leader instead of her. Professor Port then said there was time for one more fight which Weiss volunteered for and fought a boarbatusk like in the canon universe.

Classes had come and finished; all the while Jaune was looking at Ruby's sadden expression as she was criticized by Weiss. Jaune had excused himself and when he saw Ruby running towards Weiss while calling her name; Jaune had began to walk towards them. "Ozpin made a mistake", Jaune then had enough and replied, "the only person making a mistake is you ice queen". Ruby and Weiss turned to see Jaune walking towards them, Weiss became agitated that Jaune had called her out. "listen Arc, this is not any of your business", Weiss had snapped at him, Jaune then replied, "are you finished with your little bitch fit".

Weiss was shocked that Jaune had dismissed all of her words so easily, Jaune continued, "first, tell me Weiss, how in the hell do you expect Ruby to be an amazing leader right of the bat; second, you say you should be leader, but I recall it was Ruby's idea that killed the nevermore; third, do you really expect pouting and lashing out like a spoiled brat towards your teammate is going to somehow magically convince Professor Ozpin to make you leader". Ruby was shocked that Jaune was supporting her while Weiss felt like she was being slapped over and over. Jaune was not yet finished, "when I see you Weiss, I see a huntress in training who grew getting whatever she wanted when she wanted". Weiss then answered back, "that's not true Arc", Jaune raised an eyebrow with the expression "don't try to bullshit me" on it.

Weiss had finally come clean that she a lot of times got her way and she had grown accustom to it. Jaune then told Ruby that as she is now the leader of her team, she is going to have to mature fast. Weiss had apologized to Ruby which Ruby without hesitation accepted and apologized for her immaturity. Jaune then suggested since Ruby skipped two years for Weiss to tutor her as a bonding exercise also for Weiss to grow accustom to Ruby and for Ruby not to be lost in her classes. Weiss and Ruby had thanked Jaune for his insight and help.

*** your decision to assist in Ruby and Weiss's dilemma has made you closer to them; Ruby and Weiss rep: +20 pts**

***Ruby rep level: great friend, Weiss rep level: friend **

Jaune was walking back to his dorm when he saw Professor Ozpin, he then walked to him and asked, "professor Ozpin, may I have a moment of your time please, it's important". Professor Ozpin agreed and they walked to his office and were met with Professor Goodwitch. Ozpin sat at his desk and looked at Jaune, "now Mr. Arc, what can I help you with" he asked Jaune. Jaune looked at them and said, "I know about Salem, your curse of reincarnation, and the relics". Ozpin and Goodwitch looked troubled and asked, "and how is it did you came to this information". Jaune had answered, "you are the one the brother of light had sent to fix his and his brother's mistake, I am the champion of the ones who created them". Jaune then went on to explain Ryukin and Aphrodite, he came to explain his gamer ability, to the future knowledge he had. Jaune then showed them the trailers and volumes 1-5.

Jaune then cleared his throat and said, "as you saw, Salem already made her move and soon her pawn Cinder Fall and her disciples Emerald and Mercury are going to infiltrate beacon; also I showed you volumes 1-5 since that is the most important ones so far, I will show more soon but I insist Ironwood does not know about this", Jaune said the name Ironwood with venom in his voice. Ozpin asked, "if I may, why do you show distaste for James", Jaune then told them what Ironwood was going to do to Mantle and what he did to Oscar in the volume 7 finale. Goodwitch and Ozpin were shocked and Goodwitch was pissed that James went too far in her opinion to avoid facing Salem. Jaune also said, "professor Ozpin, I have to say you made a mistake in how you asked Jinn about how you can destroy Salem, maybe you can't but maybe someone else can, or maybe we can defeat her without destroying her". Ozpin went wide-eyed and nodded, and thanked Jaune for his confidence in them and trusting them with this information. Jaune then concluded, "I just want one thing", the professors asked what it was and Jaune answered, "if Cinder needs to die, I want to be the one to end her, she hurts my team, my friends, my family; I want to be the one to kill that bitch".

The professors were shocked but remember what cinder had done to Pyrrha, to Weiss, to so many others. They had agreed to his request/demand, they had thanked Jaune for his time before he left. Jaune was leaving the tower and heading off to the library to relax before going to get some dinner. Jaune had reached the beacon library and found a good book to read there so he can relax. "oh hello Jaune, surprising to see you here", Jaune looked to where the voice was coming from and he saw Blake reading a book. Jaune had closed his book and walked over to her, "oh hey Blake, mind if I sit next to you". Blake ad agreed and so after Jaune and Blake were having a long discussion about literature and favorite authors, they also had a debate whether or not graphic novels were in fact actual literature. They had soon seen it was saw it was nearly dinner time, so they went to the mess hall to get dinner. Jaune was walking side by side with Blake and every once and a while they would look at each other.

***your love of books has caught Blake's attention, you have also spent mass amount of time with her; Blake rep: +50 pts, she is becoming interested in you slightly***

Jaune, Blake, and the rest of their teams went to have dinner and chatted about their lives. Jaune was talking about his family and when he told them about his seven sisters, they were shocked. Jaune laughed at their reactions and showed them pictures of them with him.

Dinner had finished and they all went to their dorms and prepared for their next day. Jaune was lying down fully awake as his teammates slept, he couldn't stop thinking of Blake and the notification that he had earned some of her interest. _'I know that Pyrrha ends up falling for me if she hasn't already, but I am not the same weak, timid Jaune she falls for', _Jaune had debated in his thoughts. Jaune then decided to finally get some sleep and worry about it later, since he needs to make plans to fuck over cinder and her little posse.

**That is the end of this chapter. I am sorry for the wait but I still have a hectic schedule and that is not even including all the random or last minute shit that happens to me. Until next time, this is Konoha 2nd demon.**


	7. emerald forest and crdl denied revenge

**What's up internet land, konoha second demon here with another chapter of my Jaune gamer fanfic. I do not own anything but the fanfic idea and maybe some future original gear. I have to announce Jaune would be getting some serious gear but nothing too overpowered, and not that much of use of the Yu-Gi-Oh cards until later chapters. Now let's end this disclaimer and start with the fanfic. **

It has been a few weeks since Jaune had gotten into beacon and teams rwby and jnpr were formed. Jaune had become good friends with his teammates, he had discussed medical herbs and natural medicine with Ren. Jaune had become good friends with Nora by helping her with some of the subjects she had problems with as well as making her pancakes on occasion. Finally Jaune had become extremely close with Pyrrha by training with her, being kind of a dork to make her laugh, but the most important thing in Pyrrha's eyes was that he didn't treat as some unobtainable goddess to be worship, he treated her as normal person, as a close friend and partner.

He was currently in the beacon library studying up on his grimm biology for the exam he has with Professor Peach on Tuesday. Jaune had been studying for about an hour when he decided to get some lunch, he was on his way to the cafeteria, when he heard groans of pain and pleas for mercy.

Jaune looked and saw a brunette faunus girl with two rabbit ears, being bullied by team crdl. _'oh hell no, Cardin is not bullying velvet on my watch'. _Jaune then grabbed Cardin's wrist and began to apply an enormous amount of pressure until there was an audible snap. Cardin was on the ground nursing his wrist when he told his teammates to attack Jaune. Jaune dodged left a punch from sky before he countered right. Thrush rushed him but Jaune was able to knee him in the gut before elbowing him in the face onto the ground. Dove threw a punch at Jaune that he dodged, before grabbing his wrist and the back of shoulder before forcing him onto the ground with a kick to the face for good measure. Jaune looked at Cardin and kicked him in the face, knocking him down before pressing his foot to his head, and said, "next time I see you being an ass to my friend again, it will be much worse".

Jaune had become friends with Velvet when some random jackoff was giving her a hard time; during combat class, Jaune challenged and beat him and told him to lay off her. Velvet had thanked Jaune, when she asked if she could do anything to thank him, Jaune had asked for some tutoring from professor Peach's class. Velvet had agreed and thanks to her, Jaune now was having less to no trouble in Peach's class, through their tutor sessions, they had become good friends; so when Velvet's team is not around, he will watch out for her against any racist assholes.

Cardin was scared because unlike the weakling that Jaune was going to be originally for the beginning of the series, Jaune had been ranked a deadly fighter and strategist, and be able to go toe to toe with Pyrrha. Cardin and his goons left licking their wounds while Jaune went to see if Velvet was ok. Velvet thanked Jaune and hugged him as they both went to go get something to eat, unaware that a pair of amber eyes saw everything.

Jaune had finished his lunch and went back to the library to finish up some plans he was making to counter any of Cinder's movements, when he was pulled into an empty hallway. Jaune had equipped his sword out of instinct and got into a combat stance when he saw Blake a little shocked and nervous. "oh crap, sorry Blake, you surprised me and I went into combat mode by instinct", Blake brushed off as her turn for surprising him like that. "sorry about that Jaune, I just needed to talk to you, I saw how you defended Velvet before I was about to, and I have to say, I'm happy that not everyone is willing to turn a blind eye", Jaune then said, "don't worry Blake, I only hate racists, bullies, and assholes; umm not that we are in private, I have to let you know, that I know you are a faunus". Blake was stunned and asked, how did you find out", Jaune pointed to her bow and said, "I seen it move when there is no wind, like it's twitching ". Blake was stunned and said, "I can't believe I didn't think of that, .. so are you ok with me being a faunus". Jaune assured her that human or faunus, she was his friend first.

***by telling Blake you knew her secret but will not think of her differently she has grown to trust you more; Blake new rep level: good friend; able to perform for the available actions:**

***small talk; 5-10 rep points earned**

***help with training; 15% more exp given to skill trained, 10-20 rep points earned**

***debate books; 20-35 rep points earned**

Jaune and Blake talked for a bit before they went their separate ways with Jaune heading to an empty classroom then he said "open dungeon, ID sanctuary". Jaune was going to his tower to make contingency plans in case he fails to prevent Ironwood from going full-blown paranoid and ready to sacrifice lives. Jaune was in his computer room which three desk in an upside "U" shape, on the side one were six computer screens, two screens up and three across; and a keyboard one each one; the center one had one big screen and a keyboard. Jaune was on his computers looking out for any activity since he went to gamer store and bought the god's eye program from the fast and furious movie series. Jaune was trying to see if he can find Cinder and her little posse a head of time.

Jaune had searched for about 2 hours when he decided to take a break. He then went back to beacon and when he appeared in the empty classroom and went back to his dorm. Pyrrha and the rest of his team were inside the dorm and asked what he was doing all day. Jaune said, "I am just training, I got a journal of some of my family members sword techniques and I wanted to see if I could pull them off". Pyrrha and the rest believed that and they left to get dinner, the four of them were chatting about their dreams and such. Team jnpr had gone back to their dorm following their finished dinner, Jaune had then decided to take a shower and when he came out he was simply wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a white undershirt; Pyrrha looked at her partner and blushed scarlet red. Jaune had saw that and let out a discreet small smirk, _'I guess Pyrrha still ends up liking me'_ . Jaune was lying down on his bed while his team was sleeping, he then thought out, _**'rep'**_

***rep levels**

**Ruby Rose: best friend**

**Weiss Schnee: friend**

**Yang Xiao-Long: close friend**

**Blake Belladonna: close friend**

**Lie Ren: good friend**

**Nora Valkyrie: good friend**

**Pyrrha Nikos: best friend**

**Ozpin/Ozma: trusted ally**

**Glynda Goodwitch: acquaintance **

Jaune was looking over his rep levels and saw that he was in best friends status with Pyrrha. Jaune then looked at her sleeping form, how she quietly slept. Jaune then pressed on Pyrrha's name

**Pyrrha Nikos, level 40**

**Rep: best friend, points: 225/200 (to level up: go on a date with)**

**Available actions to do with:**

**Help with training: 15% more exp given to combat skill trained, 10-20 rep points earned**

**Study with: 15% more exp given to general skill trained, 10-20 rep points earned**

**Hangout with: 20-30 rep points earned**

**Date; success: 50-80 rep points earned, if first date: level up to girlfriend; fail: 30-40 rep points subtracted.**

Jaune was shocked that he had a chance to have Pyrrha Nikos as his girlfriend. Jaune was celebrating in his head until he remember all the videos, the future knowledge; most accurately, how Pyrrha died. Jaune then growled under his breath, _' ohh fuck no, if that fall bitch wants to so much as hurt Pyrrha let alone fucking kill her; she is going end up broken with her arms severed and her body as my new sword sheathe after I shove right up where the sun don't shine _(I still fucking hate Cinder, deal with it)_'._ Jaune looked at Pyrrha again and smiled gently, _'I swear Pyrrha, on my name as an Arc, I will not let you die'._

Teams rwby and jnpr were in the emerald forest collecting red tree sap for professor Goodwitch's class. Jaune was collecting sap for his assignment and 2 extra jars as insurance that Nora had the sap to turn in. Jaune turn and saw Nora sitting against a tree with red tree syrup on her face, he then chuckled when he heard a grunt. Jaune saw a jar of sap flying towards Pyrrha like Cardin wanted to in canon except Yang and Blake were there as well, he thought fast and used reinforcement on his legs to push himself forward and caught it just when it was a couple feet away from them. The girls turned and saw Jaune in front of them with the jar, and Pyrrha asked, "what are you doing Jaune"?

Jaune had explained that he heard a grunt as if someone threw something with great force and saw the jar flying towards them. The girls were angry and until they heard a loud buzzing and saw a large swarm of rapier wasps coming towards them, then they became concerned and worried. Jaune then decided to use a flame spell and incinerate the swarm as they came towards them . Jaune turned towards them and asked in concern, "you girls ok, are you stung". The girls shook their heads before hugging Jaune in gratitude, "yea we're ok Jaune, thanks for saving us".

After they collected the sap and went to turn them in to professor Goodwitch, Jaune had whispered to her, "team crdl tried that asshole thing with the sap and rapier wasps, and I bugged them ahead of time also the area where they would mostly likely be at". Professor Goodwitch became upset and promised him that Cardin and his team will be punished since Jaune had given her evidence of their actions. Everyone had went back to their dorms and Jaune laid on his bed soundly asleep, while in both his and team rwby's dorm a few people were awake. Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha were lying awake as they were deep in thought, _'I can't believe team crdl would have tried something like that, it's a good thing that Jaune was there'. _They blushed as they remembered how Jaune rushed to their aid and save them from the rapier wasps, they saw how the others looked at him and wondered if they should try to claim Jaune for their own or make an agreement to get and share him.

**that is the end of this chapter. I know Blake and Yang are OOC but I explained it in the last chapter (the Aphrodite thing) that they are going to be more open. Also I might be giving team rwby and the rest of team jnpr, outfits with powers of their original owners from other animes, Till next time, this is konoha 2nd demon logging off.**


	8. the beginning of the guild and love

**What's up internet land, konoha second demon here with another chapter of my Jaune gamer fanfic. I do not own anything but the fanfic idea and maybe some future original gear. I am sorry for the month long wait, but I had a major surgery and physical therapy but I am back.**

Jaune had woken up and saw that it was the weekend thus, he had no classes today so he decided to enjoy his weekend by first making some breakfast for his team and for team rwby if they wanted to join. Jaune left his room and knocked at team rwby's door, ruby answered the door with a small smile when she saw Jaune, "hey Jaune, what's going on". Jaune answered, "I am making breakfast for my team and I was wondering if you and your team wanted to join us".

Team rwby had accepted the breakfast invitation and thus the eight of them had breakfast while they talked about the upcoming Vytal festival and Weiss suggested that team rwby goes to welcome them to Vale. Jaune chuckled and said, "you just want to spy on the competition don't you"? Weiss sputter denials but everyone knew she was fooling no one. Soon after breakfast was done, everyone had gone their own way, Jaune had decided to go to the gamer store and buy some skill books and probably some extra gear.

Jaune had teleported to the gamer store and went to the skill book section where he was browsing through trying to find any that caught his eye. Jaune looked and found a couple that grant a tracking skill and robotics/electronics, Jaune after buying the books decided to see what new gear he could get. He had decided to upgrade his gear by buying chainmesh lining for his combat outfit for extra protection and some black sunglasses which he also paid to get them upgraded with state of the art tech, including night vision and magnifying zoom. Jaune then bought some materials which include a crapload of metal; electronics such as wires, circuit boards, and more; and finally some gun parts. Jaune had plans for all the items he had purchased since he remember that Salem and Ozma were at war with one another and cinder was going to make parts of it public and Ironwood wanted to make it completely public, '_if that fall bitch wants to make this a war, then I will grant her wish in spades'_.

Jaune had came back to his dorm room when he heard a gasp, he turned in panic and saw his team and team rwby, _'oh fuck',_ Jaune had swore in his mind. "oh…I can explain", Jaune had weakly said to his shocked friends; Ruby rushed to Jaune and exclaim "holy cats, Jaune, how did you do that". Jaune sighed and said, "I will tell you but you seven have to swear to not tell anyone else", teams _NPR and RWBY nodded. Jaune then said, "invite Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao-Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie to guild; codename: beacon hunters", the seven of them had a notification screen in front of them that read.

"**Jaune has invited you to join guild (beacon hunters), do you accept? [Y/N]"**

Jaune looked at them and said, "accept and you will be told more about my abilites". they had accepted and received a notification screen that explained the gamer ability, after they were done they all look at Jaune with wide eyes. Jaune sighed and said, "I know that I lied about my semblance but I didn't want others to overhear and try to make me invite them so they can get the gamer ability too, also I want to show you all something; create dungeon I.D: sanctuary".

Jaune and the rest of his team along with team RWBY were teleported to Jaune's sanctuary. Jaune turned to his friends and said "welcome to my sanctuary, this is a 30 floor tall tower that I am able to alter at will, after our teams were created, I altered the top two floors to make an eight bedroom master suite for us; Ruby, there is a state of the art weapons developing lab on the 5th floor; Blake, there is a library that takes all of the second floor, there is also a gym/ training area here on the 7th floor with a swimming pool here on the first floor, and lastly there is a three floor underground garage, so make yourselves at home guys". Everyone was shocked from the information that Jaune had told them, Ruby and Blake were ecstatic about the lab and library while Yang grinned when she heard about the garage wondering if there were any cars there. Jaune then said that they could spend the night here so they all went to do their own thing.

Ruby had gone to the weapon lab, and she was in heaven. The lab was giant with machines including small to large 3D printers, a plasma cutter, there was a welding station and multiple tables with tools and gadgets,. Along the wall were classic melee weapons such as staffs, swords, spears along with firearms such as pistols and rifles. Ruby was looking around when she accidently touched a table with a horizontal screen and a voice called out **"welcome to the weapon lab, how may I be of assistance". **Ruby was looking around and asked "w-who said that", the voice answered **"I am Nova, an artificial intelligence programmed to the weapon lab's computer system, and you are Ruby Rose, 15 years of age, and a prodigy who is a skilled weapon builder and enthusiast; master Jaune had programmed me with basic knowledge of his team, you and your team; all I had said to describe you is all that I know of you". ** Ruby was awestruck at the A.I inside the weapons lab and asked, "so tell me Nova what do you do here", Nova replied **"I am to assist Jaune, you, and both your teams when inside the lab, I am able to run diagnostics on weapons via a scanner to check for damages and sabotage, I can control the robotic arms here to physically assist you otherwise they are in puppet mode and respond to verbal commands or free-roam mode with above knowledge intelligence, I can assist in the creation of blueprints and catalog them in the weapon lab server, I can also use one of the robotic arms to get a snack or beverage from the mini fridge stocked with water, soda, and sandwiches; may I be assistance at the moment". **Ruby declined and excused herself from the lab saying she will be sure to come back another time, heading up to the penthouse suite to see her room in the sanctuary.

Blake had head to the library and what she saw impressed her greatly, what she saw was shelves and shelves, aisle after aisle of books. Blake took a few steps and saw a small directory that showed where each section of genre such as science fiction, fiction, fantasy, nonfiction, classic, horror was. Blake had saw from the directory that a reading section was located in the middle of the back wall of the library, it had a large U-shaped sofa that can seat 12 people alongside a fireplace to give it a cozy feeling. Blake had picked books of horror, fiction, and some "adult literature". Blake had then decided to take them out and place them inside her inventory, she then decided to explore the rest of the sanctuary with her room being the last one.

Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora were checking out the gym which had exercise equipment of all types, a boxing ring, an arena which had racks of simple swords, staffs, and spears. The gym equipment was divided by which body part gets exercised and there was also a few hydro-therapeutic beds which Pyrrha and Nora decided to try out. Ren was trying out the balance bars, high bars, parallel bars, and vaults.

Everyone else had decided to check out the rest of the tower until they finally decided to check out the penthouse suite that houses their rooms. While everyone was there Jaune messaging Ozpin that he had revealed his ability to his team and team rwby but not about the future but chances being that he might do so. Ozpin had granted them leave for the weekend, so Jaune was going to invite his friends to go check out the gamer store, and perhaps go dungeon clearing later on.

Jaune had gone to the elevator to go to the penthouse where he knew they all were. Jaune had exited the elevator and saw his team and team rwby checking out the suite, he then cleared his throat and said "guys I have good news, Ozpin who knew about my ability gave us permission to spend the weekend here so make yourselves at home also one of the best part of the gamer ability is that there is a gamer store that sells practically everything from gear to weapons, books to abilites and more; so I say how about we check it out and see if you want to get anything". Teams rwby and _npr agreed and thanked Jaune for the invitation. Jaune then continued, "but first I have some rules about you guys being members of my guild which gives you the gamer ability. first: as you see you are able to form parties, I want you check in with me first before you do so, the less people who know of this the better; second, this sanctuary is our base and a home to us all so please feel free to come anytime you want or need". Everyone had agreed to the rules and they went to the gamer store.

Teams rwby and jnpr were looking around in amazement except for Jaune who has been there before. The eight of them went to combat gear to see if they could get any new outfits or armor, Weiss had bought a new outfit that she wanted when she found out the person it originally belong to was a rapier user like her, she then found it was called "Asuna Yuuki ALO outfit". Ruby had decided to buy some weapons for her to tinker and use to upgrade her and her friends' weapons such as a M107A1 for her to upgrade crescent rose and some gun pieces. Ren had bought some herbal tea recipe books while Nora had bought a book on pancakes and for making grenades.

Jaune had gone to the bookstore to see what other skills he could get when he saw Blake looking through the books as well. Jaune had walked over to Blake, "hey Blake, why am I not surprised to see you here". Blake had turned and saw Jaune to whom, she had given a small smile, "hey Jaune, funny bumping into you here". Blake was kind of happy to be alone with Jaune since he knew that she was a faunus but didn't care, she felt feelings towards him but was afraid that her past will drive him away. Jaune looked at Blake and asked, "Blake, are you alright, you look like something is bothering you".

Blake was pulled out of her thoughts by Jaune's concern towards her. Blake looked at Jaune and said "Jaune, you trusted us with your ability, so it only seems fair that I share with you my secret. Jaune I…I…I use to be in the white fang". "WHAT!?", Jaune and Blake turned around and saw the remaining members of teams rwby and jnpr. Weiss was angry at Blake and shouted "you were with the white fang", Blake looked startled and before she left, Jaune had grabbed Blake by the arm, he then turned to Weiss and said, "Blake said she USED to be in the fang, past tense, so before we judge her I say we listen to her story and as guild leader and pretty much as someone who can take you on, I am INSISTING that we do.

Jaune and the rest had gone back to the tower, and were seated around in the den of their suite. Jaune looked at Blake and said, "alright Blake, we all agree to listen to your story, so please start". Blake had explained that she was a member since she was a young girl, that she practically born into it; she had explained that at every rally and every boycott, she was there. She then explained that when the former leader had stepped down a new one had risen up, a new leader with a new way of think and acting; Blake had said that the faunus were getting equality but instead out of respect like she wished for, it was out of fear. "I then left the fang and decided to dedicate my life to doing good, so here I am a criminal in plain sight all with the help of a little black bow".

Jaune then said, "you're wrong, you are not a criminal, criminals wouldn't want to do good by others, you are a huntress in training, and our friend". Ruby rushed to Blake and hugged her, "yea Blake, you're our teammate and our friend", Yang then gave her a one arm hug and said "this doesn't change anything partner, I am still going to count on you to watch my back out there and I will be watching yours". Jaune and his team all agreed that they were going to stand by Blake, while they tried to stop Nora from petting Blake's ears. Weiss was shocked that Jaune and everyone else had just ignored the fact that Blake lied about who she was and about her involvement in the fang but she accepted what Jaune, Ruby and Yang said, she also understood from Blake explanation that she truly wants to repent.

Jaune looked at his friends and team, he then knew that sooner or later they were going to be learn about all the messed up shit that the future was going to throw their way, so he sucked it up and decided to tell them. Jaune then cleared his throat and "guys, I haven't been 100% truthful with you guys either", Jaune then took a laptop that he had purchased at the gamer store that allowed him to play the original episodes from season1 all the way to season 7. Jaune then showed them the trailers and episodes; Blake and Yang were angry at Adam for all the pain and suffering he had inflicted onto others and themselves but were shocked at the fact that they killed him. Ren and Nora were shocked that the grimm that destroyed their home died by their hands, Ruby was angry at herself for not recognizing cinder, Weiss was angry at her father for his actions and finally Pyrrha was shocked from finding out that she died.

Jaune said, "I know this since the elder gods, the beings who created the two brothers chose me to be their champion and to make sure that Salem fails and is dealt with. Yes I had knowledge of you prior from actually meeting you but I still wanted to meet and know you personally, I am sorry for lying about this but I figure that with all that is going to happen, you seven should know". Ruby hugged Jaune before saying that she forgives him followed by Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, Nora, Ren , and finally Weiss; they had all forgave him. Jaune then sighed and said "thanks, I am guessing time we make plans for preventing this shit". Yang fist-pumped and said, "hell yea we're going to prevent that shit from happening", everyone else nodded with a fire in their eyes, ready to fight.

Jaune then said, "ok as we know a freighter of dust from the SDC is going to be coming but I have told Ozpin and Goodwitch but they are willing to let us take a shot at taking him down, the stolen paladin is mostly likely going to be taken out of our hands since originally team rwby leads it into a busy highway which injured and maybe killed a few people", team rwby looked down but Jaune said "hasn't and won't happen". Jaune then continued " one thing that we need to worry about is Cinder hacking into the beacon mainframe, Ozpin and Goodwitch know about it but they have given us clearance due to the fact that bitch originally killed Pyrrha, I had called dibs on being the one to kill that bitch, now the only major thing we need to worry about is the breach; this time instead of only rwby going in both of our teams will be going, understood". Teams rwby and _npr nodded, Jaune then said "Weiss as we saw you are able to summon, I suggest you continue to practice that skill; Ren and Nora, the minute we get permission all of us are going nuckelavee hunting ; Blake, let's take back your father's creation from those extremist assholes; Yang, I am both asking and begging you to learn to control your temper, just because I can restore you arm if you lose it doesn't mean I want you to lose it in the first place; Ruby, I want you to practice how to use your eyes and when you are not doing that, I want you to try and see what upgrades you can do; and finally Pyrrha, as your team leader I am preventing you from dying, so please don't run up to cinder if she gets the fall maiden powers by yourself". Everyone nodded and began to make plans on how to get stronger; meanwhile Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha were talking amongst each other over Jaune.

Evening had finally arrived and both teams had come to the dining room in their suite for dinner which composed of chicken, potato wedges, coleslaw, and soda (my weekend tradition dinner). Jaune then asked, "tomorrow, I say we do some dungeon clearing, you guys in", everyone had agreed since they wanted to get stronger and see what they can get from the dungeon monster drops. Yang had asked if she would be able to take the vehicles for a drive which Jaune had answered only an empty dungeon unless they were needed for a mission in the real world. After everyone had finished eating Jaune and Ren were cleaning the dishes while the girls were each getting ready for bed and to finally settle down with this new information.

Jaune and Ren had finished the dishes, they had then cleaned anything that was left before retiring to their own rooms. Jaune had entered his room and saw Pyrrha, Blake, and Yang all sitting on his bed. Jaune raised an eyebrow and asked, "umm you girls know this is my room right", Pyrrha then replied "Jaune; Blake, Yang, and I have to tell you something". Jaune had taken a seat in a chair that was by his desk since each room had a bed, a dresser, closet, nightstand, and finally a desk and chair; Jaune then said, "you girls know you can tell me anything, so what's up". Blake took a deep breath and said "Jaune, I along with Pyrrha and Yang, grew feelings for you, romantic feelings", Yang then continued, "that's right Jaune, you had snuck your way into my, all of hearts, and we had come to find if you have feelings for us as we have for you", she finished nervously as her along with Pyrrha and Blake looked nervous and scared.

Jaune took this all in and said, "I had saw from the original timeline that Pyrrha had grown feelings for me but I was nervous that the way I am now would not be the Jaune she fell for, and along the way I had grew feelings for Blake and Yang along with her. I had hidden them because I had grown to cherish and grown romantic feelings as well for all three of you". Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha were shocked that the guy they had fell for had returned their affection and feelings, they then embraced him in a loving hug. Yang then smirked and said, "I have to say lover boy, you hit the jackpot since you got three of the hottest girls to be with" Yang then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Blake then caressed his cheek and said, "I have to say Yang is kind of wrong, I feel lucky to have a kind strong guy like you to be mine", Blake then gave Jaune a peck on the lips. Finally Pyrrha and held Jaune's cheeks and look into his eyes and said, "I swear Jaune, I won't die, and unlike the originally timeline, we can see how this relationship goes", lastly Pyrrha kissed Jaune on the lips. Jaune took the kisses and return their embrace and replied, "I swear, on my honor as an Arc, I will respect, care, and love you three equally, I will try my hardest to be the boyfriend you deserve".

**Reputation leveled**

**Blake reputation: boyfriend & girlfriend **

**Yang reputation: boyfriend & girlfriend**

**Pyrrha reputation: boyfriend & girlfriend**

**I will finish this chapter here. Looks like Jaune had earned himself three girlfriends, now let's see how their relationship goes. I have to apologize again for my month long disappearance, but I had a serious surgery and had to go through physical therapy. **


	9. the relationships and the urban legends

**What's up internet land, konoha second demon here with another chapter of my Jaune gamer fanfic. I do not own anything but the fanfic idea and maybe some future original gear. Also I am sad to inform that Jaune would not be using the yugioh cards anymore, but he will still being summoning the dragon even though it is a yugioh monster**

Jaune had woken up to the sound of his alarm, when he finally fully opened his eyes, he saw at the left corner of his sight, the names of his team and team rwby along with a health bar under each of their name. Jaune stared for a few seconds before remembering that he had come clean about his powers and the future to both his team and team rwby. Jaune then blushed a bit as he also recalled Pyrrha, Yang, and Blake confessing to him and he returning their affection which resulted in him being in a relationship with all three of them. Jaune then left his room and saw Ren cooking.

"morning Ren, what's cooking", Jaune asked as he came to the living room (it's almost like a studio apartment, minus that there are 3 rooms on the east and west walls, 2 rooms on the south wall, and the elevator on the north wall). Ren looked towards Jaune and answered, "I am making pancakes and omelets", Jaune then asked if he wanted some help which Ren declined due to him almost being finished. Jaune then decided to read to look through his gear to see if he could get rid of anything, he was looking through for maybe 15 mins when Ren asked him to wake up the everyone else.

Both team rwby and team jnpr were enjoying their breakfast as they talked about some of the future events and maybe asking if they could get certain abilites for the gamer store as well. Jaune had decided to experiment with Weiss's summoning and see if she can summon anything else besides just grimm, Jaune had wanted to test if she can summon any of the boss monsters they kill in the dungeons or if she can summon anything else the same way he can summon his card monsters. Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha had revealed that they were sharing Jaune as their boyfriend while Nora and Ren revealed that last night they had admitted to each other their feelings and were now a couple.

Team rwby and jnpr had finished their breakfast and decided to go dungeon clearing and Jaune had decided to do a non-grimm dungeon or accurately a dragonian dungeon. Jaune and his friends were teleported to the dungeon which seemed like a mountain pathway. The party of eight were able to advance a few yards before a group of monsters nearly 2 dozen appeared. The monsters were each a bipedal green dragon the size of an average man, they had wings on its back, wore some steel armor, each held a sword in their right hand, and a shield on their left (troop dragon from yugioh).

Jaune and everyone else had taken out their weapons and got into their combat stances. Jaune then used the observe skill on them to see what they are, how strong they are, and for any info they may need to fight them.

**Troop Dragon**

**level 18**

**a bipedal dragon warrior, they are taught by older dragons who learned by studying the fight ability of warriors who had lost their lives trying to slay them. They are also capable of shooting flames or fireballs from their mouths**

Jaune looked at his friends and told them the info he got on the troop dragons, team rwby fought the 12 on the right. Ruby had managed to decapitate one of them with her scythe before another tried to attack her only to be intercepted by Yang. Blake was using her sword and clones to feint and confuse her opponents before going for the kill. A troop dragon had sneaked behind Blake and brought down it's sword only for Jaune to had blocked it before kicking the troop dragon back before slashing its throat. Pyrrha was showing how she became a champion as she took 3 of them at once. Jaune then shot a fireball at the remaining 5 of them.

Jaune and the rest of his friends had finished another wave of troop dragons before they finally decided to go. Both teams had went to their shared dorm room and prepared for school in two days. Weiss was preparing her dust chambers for her rapier and also began to go over her notes, Ruby was reading a weapons magazine for ideas to upgrade her weapon, Blake was reading ninjas of love, Yang was reading a fashion magazine, while Pyrrha was helping Nora with some of her notes with Jaune and Ren cooking dinner for the eight of them. Yang saw Jaune setting the table for them and decided to be a tease so she bend forward on her bed with her chest over the edge and smirked when Jaune had blushed.

Weiss saw Yang and became irritated "oum-dammit Yang will you stop teasing Jaune with your bosom already", Weiss whined as she couldn't help but feel envy that she was the smallest in the chest department in beacon even against her partner who is 2 years younger than her. Yang laughed and replied, "ohh come on Weiss-cream, you don't have to be jealous that all of us have a chest while you are still waiting for your breasts to come in". Weiss was flushed with rage and embarrassment, "s-s-silence you barbarian, I will have you know I do have breasts and they are growing". Jaune then butt-in, "you know your sense of pride and self-worth is one of the things I respect about you Weiss", Weiss smiled as she was being praised while Jaune continued, "I mean you didn't give in the temptation of asking me to take you to the gamer store for you buy something that can give you a bigger chest, no you stuck with your pride in your body and you…why are you all looking at me like that". Weiss was wide-eyed and asked, "you mean I could have asked you to take me to the gamer store and I could have gotten something that can give me a bigger chest that can rival most of the first years".

Jaune raised an eyebrow and answered, "yea, I mean they sell everything, I mean I noticed at the potion section, brews that could give you the body of Akeno-Himejima from the high school dxd universe", Jaune then showed them a picture and Weiss demanded to be brought there. Safe to say that when Weiss came back, she was at Blake's height with a slightly more developed body as Jaune told her in a month she will have a incredibly endowed body; Weiss looked at Yang and smirked, "anything left to say Xiao-Long". Yang looked at Weiss with fascination before saying, "impressive Weiss but I am still bigger than you".

Weiss sighed and simply celebrated that she couldn't be called flat anymore. It soon became late at night and they were watching a movie. Jaune then decided to make it scary, "hey have I ever told you some of the urban legends I learned about from the prime universe (the real world)", ruby shook her head and Jaune decided to tell them about some of his favorite ones, the good thing being Jaune showed them the countries and continents that made the prime universe. he then decided to tell the one that reminded him of Yang in appearance. He then dimmer the lights and using a special light projector that made show animations that show what the author imagines the characters look like and how their actions look to them, plus a voice that narrated.

**In the town of Waterford, Ireland many centuries ago lived a woman. Her lips red as a rose, her hair yellow as a sunflower, and her eyes green as a clover. **The images began of a drawing of a woman then red lips, yellow hair, and green eyes. **She wasn't only beautiful on the outside, her beauty had a kind and gentle soul to match. While she was capable to get anyone she wanted, her heart belong to a humble peasant boy who lived nearby. And while she could care less about money or status; it was all her father and family could. **The images then showed a young man sitting on top of a bale of hay. The two of them looked at each other happily and lovingly. Blake, Pyrrha, and Yang began to snuggle up to Jaune as Nora snuggle up to Ren, the rest were smiling at the pure love they had for each other. The image then showed a man wearing fancy clothes, with his arms crossed and with a scowl. **The woman marrying a man of less status will be unacceptable, so her father forced her to marry the incredibly wealthy and much older clan chieftain, he kept her in a tower so he would be able to keep all to himself. He only came to feed her and bleed her. He enjoyed to press a knife against her smooth skin, pressing gently then harder as he cut her until drops of crimson red blood dripped. **The image shows her in a fancy dress but looking uncomfortable before zooming out and shows a much older man with a long beard standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder. The next image shows a large metal door with a small barred window. Ren and the girls were getting mad but the next image shows the husband slowly cutting her skin to make her bleed and they went ballistic.

**She hated it and she hated him. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of the peasant boy, who said he would save her so they can be together. The Woman waited, and waited, and waited but he had never come to fulfill his promise. **The image then shows her face and upper neck with her eyes closed in sadness before opening into a glare looking upright to her off-screen husband. The woman was then smiling softly at a letter which must had been from the peasant boy. The final images shows her standing looking out a window, then kneeling while looking out, and finally sitting with her face in her hands. The girls were angry that the peasant boy who supposedly loved her never saved her from her wicked husband. Jaune looked at Yang and Blake and said "I just want you girls to know, come hell or high water, I will keep my promises to you or die trying". Blake and Yang kissed him and knew he meant it. **So the woman began to hide the meals that her wicked husband had given her in an effort to starve herself to death. Her rose red lips faded to gray, her sunflower yellow hair wilted, and her four leaf clover green eyes lost their luck. **The images show her red lips turn grey, her luscious hair turn dark and wilted, and finally her eyes turn for green to whitish that she can be mistaken for blind.

**There was an old practice to place stones on the recently deceased so they cannot raise from the grave, but for whatever reason the townspeople did not do so. Some say they felt guilty for not saving her from her cruel husband and doing so would only be insulting her more. **The image turns into an open grave and a tombstone with people surrounding it paying their respects. **They remember her as the kind forgiving woman she was, but unfortunately that wasn't the same woman who rose from the grave, she was now the dearg-due, the red blood sucker. **The image showed a hand emerge from the ground and then a zoom in of her now slit red eyes before coming down to her evil smile and vampire like fangs. The girls and Ren were surprised and a bit scared.

**While you sleep she would sing her siren song. In your vulnerable state of mind you will be lured out of your bed, from your home to the cemetery and finally to her grave. There she will steal your blood like her wicked husband had done to her while she was alive. The only way to prevent her from rising every night is to put stones on her grave before the sun goes down.**

The images turned into the young peasant boy sleeping and the sound of a woman singing. The boy then arose from his bed with his eyes white and grey coming a bit closer, then the image showed the woman's grave and finally her behind the boy before biting his neck and sucking his blood.

"so what do you think" Jaune asked with a smirk. Ruby was shaking a little and said "I am a little freaked out", Jaune assured her that since they are an universe away from her grave that she was safe. Blake said "that was pretty good, can we hear another one". Jaune then thought and remembered his favorite Japanese one. Jaune then said "sure, this one is one of my favorites". He then turn on the projector again and began to tell the story.

**Almost a millennium ago, during the Japanese Heian period lived a samurai. The samurai was married to a beautiful woman, this woman was the most beautiful and she knew it. The woman would walk around and ask "am I pretty". **The images begin with a rural town before turning into a man in samurai armor and a beautiful woman wearing a kimono. The last image showed the woman asking her question with a smile and her right hand on her cheek.

**Everyone who had been asked would always answer "yes, the most beautiful in fact". The woman who's self-confidence was big had her ego grow every time she had been told that. One day the samurai had to go to war. The men who heard of her husband's absence began to attempt to court her. **It shows the man in full armor with his katana and tanto leave the woman before joining a file of other samurai marching off. The last image showed multiple silhouettes of men attempting to flirt and court her. **The woman at first began to deny them but as their compliments continued, her ego grew and grew. Her ego had made her believe she would be able to get away with anything, including being unfaithful to her husband. Then she accepted the advances of the suitors each one being more wealthy and important than the last. **The image then shows the woman smiling naughtily with her kimono slipping off her shoulders and another man with his hand on them kissing her. The girls with appalled at the infidelity this woman was committing. Yang then said "Jaune I know I may have a big ego, but I know it would never be bigger than my love for you", Blake then said "my ego may not be big but I know like Yang I will always be faithful to you". Pyrrha simply hugged Jaune and said, "many people say I could have anyone I want, but I want you Jaune and I swear that as long as we are together I will be faithful to you. Nora was about to say something to Ren but he stopped her, "I know you would never betray me like that Nora", Ren then held Nora in his arms.

**After the war had concluded, the samurai had return home and had saw his wife in the act of infidelity. The samurai had been offend by her acts and ashamed for loving her, he wanted her to pay. One day armed with a tanto, he attacked her and proceed to slit her mouth ear to ear; leaving her with a distorted bloody grin. When he was finished with his work he had asked "who will think your beautiful now". **The image then showed the samurai walking before looked behind a tree where the was the silhouette of a woman and man kissing. The next showed a close up of his face and glare he had. The image then turned into the man wearing a kimono wielding a short blade before it zoomed out and showed the woman unaware of his presence. The image then showed the blade pressed against her cheek as he cut it open, and finally the woman crying as she covered her mouth with her hand and the husband's pointing hand. The girls and Ren were disturbed by the action of the samurai, Ren then said "I may be wrong but I think the man had the right idea of taking away her beauty but I also believe he went too far.

**Soon after she passed away and returned as an angry spirit named Kuchisake-Onna, the slit mouthed woman. **The image showed the woman looking down before looking up with a crazed look in her eye and her distorted mouth in full view. **In the late 1970s, a rise of people claimed to have encountered her had accrued and result in a country wide panic. More police had been assigned to night duty and students were required to go home in pairs of 2 or more after school. People had taken extra measures to avoid encounters with this vengeful spirit, for any encounters would be deadly. **The image then showed a TV showing a news anchor talking about Kuchisake-Onna, then turned into a small number of police officers, before finally 3 school children walking.

**If you are walking alone, she will appear from a corner wearing a coat and having her mouth covered with either a scarf or a medical mask; Attire like this would not be out of the ordinary as it was common to prevent the spread of germs. She then approach you and ask "am I pretty". If you respond "no", she would take from her coat a large pair of scissors and kill you on the spot; if you reply "yes", she would remove her mask and ask "am I pretty now". If you respond "yes" a second time, she say "then allow me to give you to match mine" and slit your mouth to match hers and you would bleed to death. If you respond "no", then she would leave only to have followed you home where she will stab you to death. **The image shows a schoolchild walking alone and from a corner a woman wearing a coat and medical mask appeared. The woman then approaches the child and the woman taking out a pair of scissors and bringing them down in a stabbing motion. The image then shows the woman revealing her slit mouth and the child in fear. Everyone was getting on edged at the story unfolded and the fate your answers can lead to. **However methods of tricking Kuchisake-Onna had been discovered. When she first asks her question by giving an ambiguous answer such as "so-so" or "you're average looking" would confuse her long enough for you to make your escape. Secondly, when she approaches you and you are carrying candy or treats and throw them far away from her, Kuchisake-Onna would begin to pick them up distracting her for you to escape. Finally when she approaches you, by saying you have no time to talk, or you are late for an important appointment or engagement, she would apologize and excuse herself and allow you to go on your way. **The images then show a person doing the so-so hand sign before running, then turning into a child throwing candy and Kuchisake-Onna picking them up as the child runs away, and finally a man pointing to his watch looking in a hurry and Kuchisake-Onna looking apologetic. Ruby then said "there are actually ways to trick her", Jaune answered "according to legends and myths, yeah". Jaune then turn off the projector and said "so what did you think". Everyone was saying that the myths were unique and well told, we then fell asleep but Ruby was nervous, everyone then re-assured her that since the myths were from Earth and not Remnant they would not happen here even if they were really

**Sorry for the wait and for those who remember the stories from my deleted version of this fanfic, it was my favorite chapter from it. I mostly copied and pasted, but still I am sorry that I waited a long time to do it, I was suffering from a loss, a family friend who was close lost his life and I was too depressed to write.**


End file.
